


Native America

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War, American History, American Indian, American Presidents, American Revolution, Ancient History, Ancients, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aztec Empire, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Canadian Politics, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations History, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: The time of the Ancients ended when the Roman Empire started to fade away. The rest of the European Ancients followed in his footsteps shortly there afterwards. All except for one. This Ancient Nation is still alive due to her people still living all across North America, though scattered and sparser than before. Her name is Native America.*HAS BEEN ADOPTED AND GIVEN TO ANOTHER WRITER*





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction

One would think that the Ancients were long gone from the Earth. That they had all died out and faded away once their children took up the mantle that they once owned as their own. This has happened with Greece, Egypt, the Roman Empire, Britannia, Hibernia, Albion, Iberia, Kievan Rus, Aestii, Manchuria, and countless others over the millennium. However, there are exceptions to this conundrum. The kingdom and empire of Prussia, which was often regarded as Nation, was now Eastern Germany. Due to Easter Germany being part of Prussia's original landmass, he was still able to stay alive and remain as a country of his own. The Holy Roman Empire was another exception as well. He was a small child who controlled an empire of his own and he then became the country we now know as Germany. He is now able to continue to live because of the country of Germany being the central land of the Empire as well. He is now a very powerful country in his own right along with his older brother, Prussia.

However, there is a Nation that is much older than the European Ancients. She has seen Nations come and go as quickly as we change the tune of our music. She has seen and experienced the rise and fall of her native people that make up her tribal lands. From the moment they had set foot on this new land they now call home, she was born out of Mother Nature's womb to guide her people.

It was approaching the colder seasons and everyone was gathering what they could store to feed everyone. She had become sick the moment she woke up that morning. From what she had gathered earlier that month after meeting Scandinavia's sons, that the taller one's presence on her lands triggered her body into a stage of pregnancy. They didn't exchange anything other than words and greetings to one another. No physical contact was made between the two of them whatsoever. It was only almost unreal.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. When some of the other women noticed the five-month-old baby bump on her tummy, the shaman took a thorough look at her. To her immense surprise, she was carrying twins. Her belly was a bit bigger than those who usually carry one child, and she could feel more than one moving around inside her own womb as well. She was happy that the Great Spirit himself had blessed her with children of her own, but she was also very upset that they wouldn't know who their father was. From what little they said to each other, she found him to be pleasant enough. The shorter man that was with him was rather timid and shy. This did not settle with her very well. She grew up seeing men as strong, wise, and stoic. A leader-like man. This small one that came with the taller one made her uneasy and rather uncomfortable.

Another four months had passed and it's well into the hotter season of the year. The young pregnant Nation was now going through labor. It was terrible. The pain was agonizing, she could barely focus on anything but the life-forces of her babies and carefully monitored them as they were brought into the world. The wails of her first child brought tears of joy to her eyes as she pushed out her second child with even more vigor. Only minutes later did she hear softer cries from her second child.

"Both babes are boys, my lady."

The elderly shaman gave each child to her placing them into her awaiting arms and examined each child for the very first time. Each baby boy had hair the color of the sun, one with hair that color and the other was a bit redder than the other. Her eldest son was a bit darker than his younger brother in his skin and a little chubbier too. Her younger son was chubby just like his elder brother only it was a much softer chubby than a firm one. She looked at each boy again with a warm, overjoyed, and loving smile on her face.

"The eldest shall be named Alfrid, and the younger Matthias. Their father was a Swede. So, they will have names from their father's country."

It was the beginning of a life of an old Nation raising her two children. This is the story of an Ancient still alive today in modern times. The Ancient Nation known as Native America.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Native America watched as her children grew up among their people with a prideful and warm smile. It has been quite a long time since they have been born and both boys still look as though that they are five or six years old. Being a nation herself, this is not something to be concerned about. However, what is concerning is there is an approaching ship reaching close to her borders in the south. It not only could potentially be a harm to her people and lands, but also to her children.

"Alfrid, Matthias, I need you both to stay here with the Cherokee tribe. There is a ship that could be dangerous. Do you understand me?"

Both Alfrid and Matthias nodded with various expressions on their face. Alfrid with a look of child-like determination and resolve, and Matthias with worry and concern.

"Don't worry mama, we'll be her protecting everyone until you get back! We're the heroes after all!"

Matthias nodded as his resolve hardened up as he agreed with his brother and gave his beautiful mother a hug. One which she returned to her youngest son. She gave a small smile full of pride and worry as she quickly made her way towards the southern islands where she sensed the approaching ship. Native America, who is known to her people by the given name Adsila, made it just in time to see the European ship docking and lowered an anchor of sorts. It was a boat similar to their canoes, but it was made of stiff wood that didn't provide any flexibility against the raging currents of the sea. A frown made its way to her strong and exotically beautiful features. The same feeling of unease that was rooted in her when she saw the small man that was with Sweden. Adsila made her way towards the front of the cautious crowd at a leisurely pace invoking whispers of a strange language from the pale-faced men in front of her. Her head was slightly tilted in thought and exercised more caution than previously.

"Who are you? Why are you here in my lands?"

Her words seemed to have silenced the pale-faces into a sense of shock and surprise when she spoke in a heavily accented English. This is what was done when she had met Sweden and his companion for when Europeans came to her lands the first time around. Among the people that were present, she sensed another Nation among their mists. She didn't know which one since she has only encountered Scandinavia's sons, but she knew when there was a Nation present or not. It was like a constant tingling going up and down your spine like when a limb falls asleep and it's just starting to wake up. Her bright amber gold eyes swept over the pale-faced men in a hawk-like manner that seemed to make them nervous. It almost brought a scoff out of her mouth at the signs of weak spirits within them. A man taller than most of the men present stepped forth. He was tanned, but still pale compared to her. His hair was a woody brown color while his eyes were as green as the grass under their feet. He was a handsome man, but there was something about him that made her feel rather distrustful of him. It was enough for her to want to protect her people and sons even more so than before.

"Well, hola mia bella! I never thought that I would find a fellow Nation here in this new land."

"Hmm, I have met you Europeans once before. You're not the first to come to my lands."

"Oh?" He blinked owlishly and looked at her with surprise written all over his face as he looked at her more closely. "I was not aware of this bella. Who was it that came here before me?"

It was her turn now to blink owlishly. So, Sweden hadn't told anyone about his journey across the sea to get here. This either meant that he didn't anticipate that his fellow Europeans would be here in the next 500 years. Or he did foresee this and didn't tell a soul to protect her and her people from others that might exploit her lands for their own need to fuel their greed. With this new revelation, she gave a little white lie to the opposing Nation in front of her.

"It has been nearly 500 years since then. I have seen many things and remembered them completely. Their faces were not that memorable. They were paler than me and my people. And were also Europeans like yourselves."

All of this was partially true, but she kept Sweden's secret to herself as well as his identity from this … dangerous man. He didn't look like it, but the aura he was giving off said otherwise. His curiosity seemed to be sated somewhat and he looked at her with a look of unabashed interest. It was unnerving.

"Well, then I supposed that we're too late then. No matter we'll see that you have been discovered and will recognized as a country of your own. Do tell me what are you called bella?"

She kept looking at him with a stoic yet serene gaze, but it was quite the opposite on the inside.

"I am named by my people as Adsila Wolf-Spirit. My name as a Nation, however, is Native America."

A look of shock and surprise littered his face as he took in her words processing them.

"Native America? I thought for sure that we had reached Asia instead. So, that would mean that you're an Ancient like mi mama?"

Adsila nodded as a response before giving a verbal one.

"Yes, I knew of Iberia as well as the other Ancients. We all were aware of each other, but I personally never contacted any of them except for maybe Scandinavia."

"This is incredible! A living Ancient! I thought that I would ever see another one outside of Europe! Tell me, are there any others that we haven't met yet?"

Adsila closed her eyes in thought as she went over the different Ancients that she may know about.

"Yes, there are quite a few of them, but I'm not sure if they are still alive at the moment. Carthage, Sparta, Mesopotamia, Israel, the other Desert Countries, Byzantine Empire, Persia, the Ottoman Empire, and the Mongol Empire thought he is better known as the country of Mongolia."

Her amber golden eyes opened to see the thoroughly shocked European country and he looked like he was having a hard time breathing properly. He ran his hands through his hair as he took off that ridiculously styled thing he called a 'hat'.

"So many Ancients and we didn't even know that they were there. ¡Dios mío! How can this be? Gracias Adsila. I will tell the others when I return to Europe. Oh, pardon my rudeness, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the country of Spain."

Adsila gave the much younger country a nod in return. It wasn't long before they traded quite a few pieces of wealth between the two Nations. Spain gave Adsila materialistic things such as 'gold', 'silver', clothes, and other materials that could be used for other decorative and unnecessary items. Adsila gave Spain items that were quite the opposite. Items that were necessary for life and to be used as such. Various food items that grow in her lands, furs and leathers to make clothes out of them, and glass beads and polished horns and stones to make weapons and jewelry out of them. Spain was quite perplexed and curious about these items a great deal and accepted them without question. His men, however, were expecting more than these things of necessity. They believed that she was hiding something from them, while Spain himself was trying to convince them otherwise. If only he knew just how right the humans were.

Adsila watched as they sailed away a few days later with a sense of foreboding and worry in her soul as she made the journey back to the Cherokee settlement where her children were residing. It wasn't long before they came barreling towards her with unrestrained enthusiasm and joy.

"Mama! Mama! We missed you so much!"

Native America smiled warmly and lovingly as she gathered her sons into her arms and hugged them tightly. It was as if to shield them from the dark clouds of danger that she could tell were heading their way soon enough. Both Alfrid and Matthias sensed the turmoil in their mother's aura and did what they could as small children to cheer up the Ancient Nation. Adsila couldn't be more grateful for her children than she was now. She never thought that because Sweden had come to her lands would result in her two little eagles. A wider smile appeared on her face as Adsila kissed her boys on their foreheads in a show of affection causing them to squeal for joy and return the kiss with one of their own on her cheeks. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she gave each child an Eskimo kiss on their nose and walked off towards their home in the deep woods safe from prying eyes.

What Adsila didn't know is the pair of turquoise eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses watched them go in what seemed like a protective manner. He had known that Native America was pregnant with a few weeks of them meeting each other. He had felt the very joy in the land at the arrival of new countries. Settlements were established in three different locations in the times he has traveled here in this new land. The first time he had Tino with him, the second time he had Denmark (which was an absolute mistake and he will NEVER do that again), and the third and last time Norway and his little brother, Iceland, were with him. It seems that the Fates were telling him something that he wasn't getting or understanding quite yet. He sighed as he looked at the two little boys in her arms quite curiously. One boy was slightly bigger than the other. He had golden hair that closely resembled his own except for the fact his was a darker shade. His eyes were like staring into jewels of crystallized ocean water. They radiated an innocent, strong spirit within his small slightly chubby body full of joy and a thirst for adventure. The smaller boy was almost identical to his brother. He, too, had golden hair, but it was wavier and had hints of red giving off more of a rosy gold color. His eyes were a lovely purple that was like the color of heather flowers. He was a lot softer spoken than his loud and talkative twin, but he too had a strong spirit coursing through his veins.

The tall male Nation looked at the two boys with a sense of pride that couldn't be found anywhere else other than from himself and the woman that was their mother. Not for the first time either, he examined the exotic beauty thoroughly once again drinking her in as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her again. Long glossy hair the color of raven feathers flowed down her back in an inky waterfall all the way down below to her rounded plump bottom. Her face was of a warrior, but that of an eternally loving woman. Strong sturdy features coupled with a softness that was reserved for those she cared about the most. Her large oriental-shaped almond eyes had the color of a golden amber that could only be compared to the sunrise and sunsets. Her skin was a beautiful copper, a russet tan that was found nowhere else from anywhere around the world. Curves like no other, not even the women found in his country or anywhere else that he knew of, were present on her strong body. A large, plump bust that even Russia's sister, Ukraine, couldn't compare to just yet. Wide healthy hips flared from her waist to show that she was capable of giving birth to more children. Long strong yet thick thighs followed her hips and into her legs as she walked at a leisurely pace towards the home that she built to raise her, their, children properly. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact every time he had asked Norge to allow him to use his scrying pool.

A pair of large hands gripped the sides of the magical item tightly as his stoic feature softened considerably as he gazed at the three of them with a tenderness that would have shocked the other four Nordic Countries. The tallest Scandinavian wanted nothing more than to be there for his family, his own sons. Min Gud! He regretted not being there with every fiber of his entire being. However, he couldn't let them be discovered for he feared that they would be in a lot of danger if he had revealed them to the whole world. So, when Spain and the Italian explorer, Christopher Columbus, had set foot on Adsila's lands for the first since he did 500 years later, he was beyond furious. He wanted nothing more than to go and defend Adsila from that greedy bastard. She was his! He had found and discovered her lands before any of the others did! He had every right to go and defend them! But, alas. Because he indeed kept that bit of information to himself except for the other Nordics, Sweden couldn't do anything about it. He had his own war with Denmark, once again, to worry about. Sweden had honestly forgotten what was the main reason for this one to start like it did. So, he found it quite a useless war other than to just relieve some pent-up energy between the two brothers.

A long and heavy sigh escaped the tall Nation's lips as he bowed his head and then once again watched the reflection of the magical pool to keep himself a sense of peace. He watched as his eldest son had accidentally dumped his food on his younger brother's head catching him to cry his beautiful eyes out. Adsila then helped the boys clean themselves up while lightly scolding Alfrid to be more careful. It brought a smile, though barely noticeable, to his lips as he watched the family. Matthias forgave his older brother as soon as he could stop sniffling and helped him fix another bowl of warm stew once he was completely cleaned and redressed into some night clothes. Adsila made sure that they had proper silverware this time around and helped the children use them properly to eat their food. Sweden watched as Adsila glowed with the strong motherly spirit that dwelled within her body and it brought him a sense of awe and admiration for her more than he previously did. No words could express how exactly he felt at that very moment. How he longed to be there with them to experience the atmosphere of such a feeling. Sweden wanted nothing more than to claim them openly as he did every time he saw them in the reflection of the scrying pool. Another heavy escaped as he deactivated the spell and left the room feeling more regret and joy than he did when he previously did.

"I suppose making more war plans will help distract me from this dark feeling. Maybe it will."

The day after that was filled with tedious routine for war once again in the country of Sweden. While in the New World, Native America was tucking her sons into bed with thoughts of the Scandinavian blonde man running through her mind as she too turned in for night with plans to before her people for any possible dangers that might come their way.


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hehe. I just wanted to say that this chapter is very loosely based off of the events of Christopher Columbus's reign as governor in the Bahamas as well as imprisonment issued by King Ferdinand of Spain with his death from health problems shortly thereafter from 1492 to around 1506. I had to do research for this chapter as I wrote it all down. From what Microsoft Word says this entire chapter is around 7-8 pages long. So, it's a pretty long chapter. Not the longest I have ever done, but still close enough.
> 
> Anyways, onto the next chapter of Native America! I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

Chapter II

Adsila stared at the horror that had befallen her people and her children. Illness, enslavement, and forced foreign hierarchy was placed on the people in the southern lands. Her people were forced to work despite their illnesses and malnourishment. It was all because of that Italian bastard, Christopher Columbus. All of this was affecting Alfrid and Matthias more than it was affecting her, but she was more than angry with the foreigners in her lands causing all this pain and suffering.

Both of her boys were struck by sickness that caused them to have hot foreheads, night-sweats, coughs, and their small bodies had troubles warming back up once they got cold. It was heartbreaking. A sense of hopelessness tore her heart as she watched her children steadily stayed sick for many days and weeks. She didn't know what to do at this point other than making sure that they were bundled up in furs, drinking plenty of fluids, and keeping a cold rag on their heads to hopefully help break the fevers. By the end of two weeks, and her children were getting a little worse, Adsila have had enough. She couldn't deal with it anymore.

She took her sons to the best medicine men and shamans she knew of asking them to care for her sons in any way that they knew how to. They immediately agreed seeing how badly ill the small countries were and assured her that they would get the best care they could offer. Adsila was happy and relieved to hear this. Fully trusting them, she left giving wholehearted promises to both boys that she would return soon. After she was far enough from everyone, Adsila broke down sobbing profusely. Her heart was in turmoil and her emotions were taking control of her mental state. She has never so hopeless and distressed in her whole life. Her children could very well be dying and she didn't know what to do about it!

Her sobs turned into sniffles as she cleaned herself up in a nearby creek. Even if she didn't know how to exactly go about it, but she had to at least do something. With that in mind as well as with the determination of a desperate mother, Adsila found herself using her own shamanistic powers for the first time in millennium. She channeled her spirit to take the shape of its inner animal and envelope her in its true essence. Within moments Adsila found herself as her spirit wolf form as she travelled across the sea in what would have taken weeks for a normal ship, take her only hours to do. Although she was only mildly ill at the moment when she had used that ability and did so easily, Adsila had a very hard time keeping herself from throwing up her lunch once she landed her feet on Spanish soil.

Her body was shaking all over with how much willpower it was taking to keep her food in her stomach. Adsila hadn't felt this bad since she was pregnant with Alfrid and Matthias. Taking a few deep breaths, Adsila stood back up as straight as she could without becoming stomach-sick again. Her feet took her straight towards the exceedingly large structure that seemed to tower over the other buildings. She paid no attention to all the stares, hushed comments, or the aghast looks she received from the natives here as she walked up to the guardsmen standing in front of the large building. They gave her such perplexed yet harsh glares that she couldn't help but give one of her own.

"I'm here to see Antonio Carriedo. It's an urgent Nation matter."

Almost instantly she received shocked expressions though they seemed to still be wary of her.

"It's regarding Columbus's presence in my lands. He has taken his … 'exploration' too far and I need to speak to Antonio. Now."

It must have been the desperation or even the forcefulness of her tone that swayed the human protectors much more easily. Because she soon found herself being escorted into the large structure that they called a castle to see Spain and Spanish hierarchy. Almost immediately, she could hear that there was a council meeting going on between many people. They apparently were there to speak about their own problems. Good thing that this was a European issue and not hers. The only thing she's truly worried about is her children.

She waited for a few minutes before she can hear the voices raising in alarm and concern behind the overly large door. It was another few minutes before the doors opened and a worried Antonio appeared inviting, more like pulling, her into the expansive meeting room. Whispers of curiosity and awe began as soon as they saw the exotic beauty in their midst. Representatives from all over the country sat at the long table, but there sitting at the very end of the table sat the Spanish leader and his wife. Adsila didn't know what they called their leaders here, so she didn't know what to call him in that regard.

"Antonio, do you know this woman?"

Adsila had enough of a mind to not lash out when she saw the rather slight bit of arrogance inside the man's eyes and the curiosity in his wife's.

"Yes, Your Highness. This is Adsila Spirit-Wolf. She has come from the New World."

Gasps and murmurs of shock and surprise rang out through the entire room as the Spanish leader's eyes widened and his back straightened up in his shock.

"How can this be?! What is your business here in Spain?"

Adsila stepped forth to the empty seat on the opposite end of the table and sat in it while causing aghast looks to appear on the other's present there. Antonio seemed to not mind in slightest as he helped her situate herself in the seat as he knew that she had every right to do so by the laws established by the Ancients a long time ago. A law that stated that if a Nation, particularly an Ancient, were to sit in front of a human monarch of any sort, it was to only happen in times of great need and peril. Spain knew this since his parents were Ancients themselves, and he knew for a fact that Adsila was also an Ancient.

Antonio turned to King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella in what seemed like to an urgent and pleading expression.

"I know that I am in no position to ask you this," All heads turned to the heavily accented voice belonging Adsila and they were all shocked to see how worn out and exhausted she looked despite her youthful, womanly appearance. "But I'm in great need of your help Spanish Chieftain."

King Ferdinand, while confused by the term she had called him by, nodded as he paid more attention to the foreign woman. Adsila looked at him with such seriousness, weariness, and honesty that took the breath of all those who were there.

"Are you aware of the presence of personified Nations? Particularly the Ancient Nations?"

Ferdinand had to blink owlishly at the seemingly random question and then nodded as he could recall the information given to him by Antonio.

"Yes. I am aware of them. We all are aware of them. Just as we know that Antonio is the human form of our country."

Adsila watched as the others nodded in agreement and seemed to pay attention just as their king was doing at that moment.

"Then this should be easy to explain. I, Adsila Spirit-wolf, am the Ancient Nation of the New World, Native America."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard throughout the whole room. Ferdinand, himself, couldn't stop the shock he was feeling as he took in her words and processed them. Adsila then continued to talk with her golden amber eyes looked with the physically older human male.

"I have come to you due to the excessive use of torture, massacres, enslavement, forced labor, negligence, and exploitation of my people in the southern islands of my lands caused by Christopher Columbus and your Spanish Conquistadores I believe they are called."

Nobody spoke, nobody moved a muscle as they all took in every word and processed it all. Queen Isabella seemed to be attempting to hold back tears, but failed to do so as she daintily brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Such a gesture that Adsila would have silently scoff at if she wasn't so weary and worried about her children.

"What? How is this possible?"

Both Ferdinand and Antonio couldn't help but say those words at the same time, only Ferdinand said that a bit louder than Antonio had done.

"Antonio came with Columbus 14 years ago, I believe. That was when we first made contact with each other. I wasn't sure how to react to him since he was the first European I have seen in the last 500 years."

This seemed to have been another case of shock upon the Spanish Monarchy and council, but Adsila continued nonetheless.

"Due to the treatment Columbus and your Conquistadores have put upon my people, my children have been wrought with illness that hasn't gone away in the last two weeks."

"Children?"

"Bebes?"

Both Queen Isabella and Antonio spoke at the same time in their own emotions of disbelief and surprise.

"Yes, children. Two little twin boys, Alfrid and Matthias. They, too, are countries. Alfrid was the first one to get sick because he shares the southern half of my lands with me and southern islands are a part of it. Matthias, who shares the northern half of my lands, followed his brother shortly there afterward since they are twins. Alfrid though is a lot worse than his brother in terms of sickness."

Queen Isabella was crying harder than she was previously. Antonio look downright horrified and full of regret and shame. Ferdinand had shown the same expression as Antonio, but to a lesser degree.

"If you keep letting Columbus have as much reign as he has had in those islands, it will cause Alfrid to get sicker and sicker until he dies. This is because of him being an unrecognized country. So as an Ancient Nation and as a distressed mother," Adsila got up from her seat and then bowed to her hands and knees in front of the human Monarch causing Antonio and Ferdinand's eyes to widen at the gesture from the much older Nation. "Please! Stop this from spreading! I don't want to lose a child before he has the chance to grow before his time! Please, I beg of you!"

King Ferdinand mulled over Adsila's words and knew that to turn down such a request would result in an undeveloped future country and possibly the wrath of a grieving mother in the process. To avoid such an ordeal, Ferdinand sealed it with his answer.

"Yes, we'll help you Native America. Cristobal will be arrested and brought back to Spain for his crimes. As well as the Conquistadores that have helped him in his exploitation of your lands."

Adsila cried tears of joy and relief as she stood back up and bowed to the Spanish king saying her thanks in all the languages of her people. Antonio couldn't have been more shocked and happy for the Ancient Nation than he was now. He knew what it was like to raise a child country that was growing up in a slow manner. Now he wished that Lovi had stayed the adorable tomato that he was when he as a child. Ah, even the downsides of being a big brother has its perks at times.

It was shortly after the meeting that King Ferdinand and Adsila made their agreement final by signing a contract. If any troubles were to happen in her lands that revolve around European influences, that at least one Nation would come to both her and her children's aids in their time of need.

"I'll send this to the other Nations so they are informed of this."

Adsila turned to Antonio before giving him a hug. One that he hasn't received since his mother, Iberia, had died and faded away.

"Thank you, Antonio. Thank you so much."

"Ah, it was nothing mia bella. Just remember that being an Ancient has it's perks in times of distress and danger."

"Yes, I'll do well to remember that."

By the time Adsila returned to her lands, it was just about morning. When she went to retrieve her children, the shamans and Medicine Men said that Matthias and Alfrid's fever had started to go away. Adsila was more than relieved and thanked the Great Spirit for sparing her child's life and his brothers as well. She was beyond tired from her journey home, and from taking care of her children's illness. So, as soon as she went home and put her sons to bed, she fell asleep at their bedside holding their hands in a gentle yet firm grip.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter reflects on the events happening around the same time the agreement between Adsila, King Ferdinand, and Antonio only with the Nordics and there is a timeskip of about a few weeks to a month right afterwards. Just to let y'all know. Hehe.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the next chapter of Native America! :D

Chapter III

"VAD?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

To say that Sweden was furious was an understatement of the fucking century. As he read the formal letter over and over again with the other Nordics standing in front of them shaking like leaves, this also included Finland. He couldn't help, but feel rage beyond than what he has ever felt with Denmark as well as worry. He was gripping it so hard that it was crinkling and on the verge of tearing apart. Turquoise eyes glowing fiercely as the landscape of his country was responding to such anger with very, very controlled snowstorms on the verge of turning into full-blown blizzards. His gaze reached that of the other Nordics who all grew paler and frightened even further as looked at them all questioningly not trusting his voice to speak his words. Tino and Lukas were the first to get brave enough to speak to the raging Nation.

"That was what we have all received from Spania earlier this afternoon Berwald. Apparently, this Native America had gone to Antonio requesting that he removed one of the men that came with him to the New World because of the damage that it was causing to her chil- "

"DE ÄR MIN BARN FÖR! Both of them are my children!"

They all looked at Berwald as if they were staring at an alien with how much shock and disbelief they were showing on their faces. Berwald didn't see them because he had his eyes clenched shut tightly and he was shaking all over from the rage and despair that was coursing through his being.

"Hvad? We have nephews and never knew about them?! Really Berwald!"

"Don't you dare start with me Mathias! We fight in wars constantly because of childish arguments and juvenile reasoning's. I never told anyone I had children because I feared of their safety. Europe is full of power-hungry bastards that would do anything to gain power for themselves. England is a perfect example of that. Native America and I met the first time I went to the New World, Tino was with me at the time. I didn't know she was pregnant until I had set foot in her lands a few weeks from then. The land itself told me of two new countries growing inside her womb because of my presence meeting hers. My barn Mathias! What was I supposed to do?!"

"What you should have done Berwald, was rely on and trust your brothers enough to help you!"

Berwald knew Mathias was right, but he'll be damned if he even admits it to anyone. Lukas sighs as he stepped forward and starts choking the living hell out of Mathias like he usually does when he was annoyed.

"You may be right Dane, but that doesn't mean that he could when he was preparing wars plans against you AGAIN. We may have the Kalmar Union since the 1430's, but does not mean that each of us don't keep secrets either."

Once Lukas had let Mathias go, and he was done hacking up a lung and regaining his breath, Denmark begrudgingly agreed with Norge. Still he looked at the curling up Swedish Nation as he stewed on his misery. Having enough of it, he walks up to the taller country and smacks him up against his head.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"For losing your fighting spirit Sverige. I wouldn't want to mess with you anymore if you keep on like this for another 500 years."

"Maybe I don't want you to keep messing with me Danmark."

"Now that's the spirit! So, what are you going to do about your woman and kids?"

That was something that the tall Swede didn't know how to answer to. He didn't want to endanger his family, but he supposed that because of Spanish interference with Adsila's lands and the fact that this letter was sent to every Nation, he really couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

Berwald looked at the letter again before standing up tall, straight, full of pride, but also with determination. He didn't say another word as he walked away with purpose in his long strides just as the other four Nordics watched with various expressions of perplexity and happiness in their faces. Denmark laughed out loud full of joy and excitement.

"HAHA! Our Sverige has finally become a man!"

"Shut it Dane."

"Awww, you're no fun Norge."

"Hn, there's no fun when it's a serious matter."

"You're so cold Norge!"

"Tch, like I care when it comes to you."

Tino couldn't help but smile in relief and happiness as he watched Berwald walked off with purpose. It was the first time in over 500 years that he's ever seen Sweden truly happy and determined. He also couldn't help but be amused to see the light-hearted banter between Mathias and Lukas as they went back and forth between each other with little Emil reading one of many books from the library. Tino wouldn't - no couldn't - ask for another family even if he wanted to.

Adsila was out and about with her two now healthy and energetic sons in the deep woods as she taught them the way of the land.

"Alright my little eagles. When starting a fire, you need to make sure that ground is clear of any excess materials so the fire doesn't spread."

Every day was a new lesson for the children. They thoroughly enjoyed spending this time learning new things with their beloved mother teaching and advising them every step of the way. She has taught them the basics of setting up camp, how to make your own clothes, food, weapons, homes, jewelry, and even how to hunt. Matthias was a little more reluctant than Alfrid when it came to lesson, so Adsila had taught them the importance of hunting.

"To have food to eat we must hunt to survive so that we can give life back into the earth Matthias."

"What do you mean by that mama?"

Her amber gold eyes looked at the lighter purple of her youngest son with a warm and patient expression as her eldest moved closer out of curiosity and eagerness to learn. She glanced at Alfrid as well and brought him a little closer as well.

"When killing an animal, we bury the remains in the earth so that their bodies can dissolve a little at a time to nourish the earth with what they have taken to nourish themselves in life. Their spirit is then united with the Great Spirit so that they can find peace and tranquility in their next life."

The boys looked at their mother in amazement and awe as they drank up every word eager to know more. Adsila swelled with pride for her boys as they took her words into consideration, but she also gave them a mildly stern look.

"But remember this well my little eagles. Because you are taking from the earth and giving back the remains of you what you take to use, you must NOT waste anything. To waste is to show ungratefulness to the earth and to the Great Spirit for providing for you. Do you understand me?"

Both Alfrid and Matthias saw and heard the seriousness of their mother's words and nodded in unison showing their comprehension and equal seriousness.

"Good now then, let me teach you how to clean and skin this deer so we can continue the lesson."

Adsila showed the little ones how to gut and prepare the meats for a meal in the wild after cleaning them thoroughly in the nearby stream. Both boys looked at it a little disturbed, but got over it once they realized that it was dinner. She giggled softly as they all ate their food with gusto having eaten very little that day. However, she soon felt a Nations presence approaching her lands. Alfrid and Matthias watched as their mother's back straightened and she was on high alert looking this way and that with only the campfire as a beacon of light.

"What's wrong mama?"

Adsila heard Alfrid's voice as he asked her that question, but then she ushered them into the bushes fearing who might be on their way there.

"Someone is coming this way. I need you both to hide in the plants. Use what I have taught you to hide yourselves and do it quickly."

Both boys did as they were told noticing the hushed yet urgent tones in their mother's voice. They didn't want to cause any more worry, especially since she had crossed the big water this past month to find help for their illness. Both boys knew that they were different and that they, too, were countries, but since they were unrecognized Nations they could easily be injured as a mortal human would be.

Adsila stood up as the presence approached their location at a faster rate and the inkling crawling in shivers on her spine grew more familiar by the minute. It wasn't until that she heard the voices of the land crying out 'He's here! Father is here!' that she knew who it was. Her amber gold eyes widened in shock and hope as a set of turquoise eyes met her own. The weight and heat of his gaze caused a flutter in her chest and stomach that she has never felt before. It was a foreign feeling that she didn't quite understand at all. She stood there hoping that he was who he really was and not just some vision of the bad, evil spirits to mess with her mind.

"Sweden? Is that you?"

Berwald looked upon the beautiful Ancient for the first time in over 500 hundred years in person. He couldn't describe how nervous and excited he was despite his stoic expression. Her heavily accented voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he nodded as he stepped closer into the light. He heard a soft gasp of relief escape her lips as he watched her come closer to him gently grabbing his hands with her slightly rough ones. He complied to her touches and gently squeezed her hands to reassure her of his presence.

"It is me Native America. It's been a long time."

She nodded and gave a watery smile as silent tears of joy and relief fell from her beautiful gem like eyes.

"It has been quite a long time. There are things that I need to te- "

"I already know about them Adsila."

His soft yet rumbling voice remind her of dark storm clouds that make the loud booming sound. Thunder clouds I think that's what she has been told. She couldn't help the sharp shaky breath that she inhaled in shock as her grip on his much larger hands tightened up a little bit.

"Spain had sent the letter of agreement throughout Europe. Everyone knows about you and your lands. I knew of the pregnancy when I came here two times afterwards with my brothers. The land told me of them."

Her soft but broad shoulder slumped from the release of tension in them as she let out an equally shaky breath. His thumb rubbed against her knuckles gently as he continued.

"My bror, Lukas, who is the country of Norway, practices magic. It's similar to how your shamans connect and communicate with the spirits. He has a way of using a large bowl of water to help us see whatever we want to see. This is how I know about the boys."

Adsila knew that her – no their – children were watching this. She wanted to be angry with Sweden because he hadn't made any contact with her for half a millennium. However, she also knew that he was trying to keep the three of them safe from the other European countries as well. Now, that they all know that she still exists, it was only a matter of time before they all start to come and try to exploit her people and lands again.

She then turned to where the children were hiding and smiled warmly. Alfrid and Matthias had watched all of what had expire between the new man and their mother. They could tell that they know each other, but there was the question as to how and why.

"Come on out my little eagles. It's safe."

Matthias and Alfrid cleaned themselves up of the excessive dirt and leaves before coming out of the bushes. Berwald couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the now physically 10, 12-year old's in front of him. They had grown so much since he last saw them through the scrying pool a few weeks ago on his way here. Both boys looked at the much taller pale man with what seemed to be caution and curiosity. Alfrid looked at Berwald with semi-narrow eyes and seemed to appraise him.

"Who are you and how do you know mama?"

"Oh, Alfrid."

"What? I was just asking an honest question Mattie! Don't tell me you weren't thinking about the same thing!"

"Well, I kind of was thinking about it."

"See! So, it's not that rude to ask questions about people!"

" … You could have at least worded it better Alfrid."

"Ugh, fine Matthias. You win … again."

Berwald watched as the boys went back and forth between each other with an amused expression in his eyes as he thought about how Mathias and himself were the same way as children, but he supposed that puberty and adulthood had gotten to them as they grew older. He cleared his throat quite loudly catching both the brother's attention almost instantly.

"I'm Berwald Oxenstierna, the country of Sweden. I met your moder about a year before the two of you were born."

Both boys blinked owlishly at this new information storing it away for later. They weren't surprised at the deepness of the taller Nation's voice, but they were when it was the rumbling and softness of it that threw them off. Adsila then gently, and rather reluctantly, let go of Berwald's hands before gently kneeling in front of the children taking hold of their hands as Berwald stood over them protectively.

"Alfrid, Matthias, do you remember how I would tell you stories of warriors from across the sea came here?"

They both nodded sensing that something important was behind their mother's question. So, they stayed quiet for the time being.

"Well, Berwald was the Chief that led them here over 500 years ago. He as well as one of his brothers came here with a ship full of them. Berwald and I, because we are Nations that encountered each other repeatedly … well it resulted in you two being born."

Both of their eyes widened considerably as well as their jaws being dropped in their shock and disbelief.

"WHAAT?! He's our dad?!"

"He's so huge! And a bit scary …"

A chuckle came out of both the older nations at the children's reactions as they nodded in their own way as a response. Berwald rather curtly and Adsila in a slower and much more visible manner.

"Ja, faders are supposed to be scary little Matthias. It keeps the bad people away from the little ones as well as the women."

"Oh, that makes sense. But, mama is strong. Why would she need someone to protect her?"

"Mm, even the strongest person needs protection every once in a while, little one. Including your moder."

Adsila looked at Berwald to see the soft, but protective expression in his eyes that held a meaning that she could understand. "You're going to need it once they come with intentions of taking you away. I won't let them do it. I promise." Adsila knew that no matter what happens next that Berwald, and his brothers, will be there to protect their family from the other Europeans that may come their way. She couldn't help the relieved and joyful, albeit small, smile that spread across her lips as she looked at him a moment longer before scoffing at the dirt that her boys covered themselves with. Berwald, himself, knew that his brothers would help now that they knew about the mother of their nephews and the boys themselves. He couldn't help the sense of pride and determination that raged within his very being as he continued to observe them interacting with one another. As Sverige, he knew that there was going to be a political catastrophe of a mess involved in this. However, as a Nation and father, he knew that he would do anything to keep his woman and children safe from harm. No matter the cost.


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will more centered around the Nordics and the other European countries after Berwald visits Adsila and the boys after 500 years of separation. This is also the result of the upheaval of Adsila being brought into the light by the formal latter that Spain sent to the other countries. As well as the "political catastrophe" that Berwald commented on in the last chapter.
> 
> Before I spoil anything else, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Native America. :D

Chapter IV

Berwald had been right when he thought about it being a political catastrophe. For the first time, ever since ALL the Ancients still roamed the Earth, all the major European countries were meeting in secret in Stockholm.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM MINE!"

"WHY WOULD I EVEN DO THAT WHEN ALL I'LL SEE IS THE CATERPILLARS ON IT?!"

Berwald sighed heavily and was just about to say something when Hungary stepped in between the two of them and smacked their heads together causing screams of disgust and pain to come out of their mouths.

"Thank you, Hungary. That was appreciated."

She gave a nod and a smile of her own before walking back over to her seat in between Austria and Prussia. Berwald looked all around him carefully to see that his brothers, excluding Emil since he was still a small child, were sitting all around him as he sat at the head of the table. Reason for this being that they were having the meeting in his country, his lands, so it was only logical that that he would be sitting at the head of the table with the other countries sitting in their designated spots. Berwald gave another sigh as he saw the growing tensions between opposing countries such as England and France, Austria and Prussia, Spain and Portugal, and then there was the tensions between Poland and himself. Once he couldn't help the tensions anymore, Mathias spoke up.

"Are we going to keep this up or are we going to get down to business? This atmosphere is killing me."

Berwald gave his elder brother a small grateful smile as he, too, got serious. He sat up straight as he could possibly be with his hands gripping each other in front of his face.

"As you are all aware, an Ancient has been discovered to be Nation of the New World."

Nods were given from just about everyone present. Berwald seeing all of this while clutching his own hands tightly.

"Then, I'm going to assume that Spain has even told you that I was the one who found her before anyone else."

This caused looks of perplexity and shock while Spain was looking quite sheepishly as the tallest Nordic gave the Spanish man a rather icy glare.

"You should have known better than to do that Spanien."

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't on my mind at the time. More like trying to help out a friend of mi mama's Suecia."

Sweden caught the double meaning as well as the meaningful stare from Spain. A long, heavy, but barely audible sigh escaped his nose as he nodded in response to it.

"I stepped foot in the Northernmost reaches of Native America's lands sometime within the 10th to 11th century. Finland was with me the first time around so he has seen Native America with his own eyes. However, due to him being a sort of curious tag-along, no offense Tino, he had no desire in the share of the goods with me."

England looked to the timid, but rather deceivingly fearsome, country with a look of calculated interest and curiosity.

"Is this true Finland?"

The short blonde, purple eyed Nation looked to the equally blonde, green-eyed Nation with a hidden cold look in his eyes at the mistrust that England seemed to have of Sverige.

"Yes, it is true. Native America is a beautiful and incredibly strong woman in her own right. She isn't a country to be trifled with. Much like Ms. Hungary."

England gulped rather harshly at the sugary sweet tone that Tino had used in his words. France, however, was secretly smugly smirking behind his hand as he snickered in amusement along with Prussia doing it in a more obvious manner. Berwald was very grateful for Tino as he defended Adsila which in turn by extension defended him as well.

"Mm, I had kept this a secret from everyone else due to my own personal reasons. However, due to Spain and Italy's explorer, Christopher Columbus discovering her southern lands in 1492, it has brought more European exposure and sickness to her lands. Her people were treated in more ways that would even break us Nations."

"Si, this is true. I have seen the aftermath of what happened in both the southern islands as well as the southern natives on the mainland. Even I couldn't keep my lunch down and sleep well for a whole month without waking up screaming from the horror."

This was news to every one present. Berwald had to take time to truly observe Spain and saw the darkened circles under his otherwise cheerfully bright grassy green eyes. Even his otherwise tanned skin was a few shades paler than normal. This was very concerning.

"Verdammt, Spanien! You look like shit – OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS WOMAN!"

"THEN BEHAVE YOURSELF BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SCHITZNEL!"

"No, Hungria. He is right. I feel and look like shit. I should have been able to do something than turn a blind eye for 14 fucking years! 14 years and I didn't see a damned thing!"

Berwald's hand that was covered by right one clenched into a fist as he restraint himself from making the situation worse. 14 years is a long time to go through that kind of suffering. Though that makes him wonder about something. The children were sick when all of this happened.

Spain seemed to not even think about what came out of his mouth next until after he said it.

"She even had dos bebés that were getting sicker and sicker with each passing day. I just had to help her straighten it all ou- "

Spain looked out in horror as he unintentionally broke his promise to Adsila and slapped his hands over his mouth to keep it from running anymore.

England and France, who were the most interested countries in this whole ordeal, couldn't believe their ears when they heard this.

"WHAAT?!"

"Que voulez-vous dire?!"

"Tell us Spain just what the bloody hell you meant! Two children?! How did this happen-?!"

"They are my children."

All the Nations, but more noticeably England, France, and Spain, looked at Sweden with looks of intense shock and disbelief. They all shouted in exclaims of shock and excitement in their own native languages.

"Sit down, be quiet, and listen to the whole story you fools. Or else I'll summon Herr Troll to give you all frostbite."

The cold, monotone voice of Norway cut through the noise like a knife through hot butter. Once they heard the undertones of a threat of death, they all listened immediately.

"Tack, Norge. As I was saying before I was interrupted, I sired Native America's children. This has happened due to my prolonged visits in her lands and my human population creating settlements there may or may not have caused it. However, I do know for a fact that because of our physical forms meeting face-to-face for the first time and my stay there for a week or so, gave Native America the opportunity to conceive our children. No, there was no physical intimacy involved Frankrike. I was there a few weeks later with Denmark, which I will never do again – "

"Hey! That's hurtful Sverige!"

Berwald gave the man a stern and life-threatening glare that scared the poor man shitless.

"It was then that the land itself told me of the impending pregnancy. I very much wanted to stay and help Native America raise the little ones. However, knowing how power-hungry some of you have gotten over the years-" Cuing his death glare to England and France. "My need to protect them was a much greater feeling at that moment. So, now it is 500 years later. Native America has remained in secret up until now."

France looked at me with a warmth and understanding that seemed to be quite uncharacteristic to those who truly didn't know the man.

"So, the little bébés are still well?"

"Ja, once Columbus was removed from the southern islands both boys started to feel better."

"Garçons? As in more than one?"

"Ja, twin boys. The eldest, Alfrid, represents the southern half of Native America's lands. While the younger twin, Matthias, represents the northern half. Because of the southern islands being a part of Alfrid's portion of the land, he was a lot worse and got sick quicker than Matthias did. The only reason Matthias even got sick in the first place was that they both make up the entire landmass of the New World in halves due to them being twins and having that bond between them. Native America was sick too, but because of her worry and desperation for her children more than herself, used her shaman abilities to travel the ocean to go to the very person who brought the source of the illness with him."

Berwald watched as everyone, including his brothers, digested this new information quite slowly and carefully.

"Does this mean that the same could happen to the Italy Twins?"

They looked at Spain as he looked as though he was spacing out lost to the world except in his own. Berwald in response to Spain's question feeling quite sympathetic towards the Spanish Nation.

"Ja. This is possible for both the Italian Twins and for Prussia and his little brother. I researched it as much as I could when I was younger and was around Greece's moder, Thrace, and Sparta whenever Scandinavia took us to visit them on occasion."

Prussia looked at Sweden as he digested this quite seriously and even had such a look on his face.

"Danke, Schweden. I'll make sure that both myself or mein bruder are safe for now on."

Austria and Spain did the same thing as well while others said that they will inform Greece after the meeting is over with. Berwald nodded in agreement and gave a sigh of relief. However, he knew that was not over yet he still had one more thing to say.

"That being said," This caught the attention of the room again, but they all noticed his stare was primarily on England. England noticed the stare that Sweden was giving him. The Englishman couldn't prevent the very violent shivers running all over his body as the face of death was staring him in the face. Burning turquoise eyes the color of blue fire and the coldest depths of Jotunheim were baring down on him that contrasted greatly with the calm and forceful tones Sweden was emitted with his words.

"If I even feel like that any of you have the intent of exploiting Native America or our children in any way that will cause them harm, I will not be as … merciful as I was during my days as a Viking. Do I make myself very clear?"

Rapid nods of instant agreement and fear came from everyone, including the more stoic Nations were doing that. However, they all knew that this was more directed towards the ever-growing British Empire that was England.

Berwald called the meeting to a close as if that barely-veiled threat never happened and everyone seemed to leave in a very hurried manner. However, the tallest Nordic looked at the remaining blonde Frenchman knowing that he had stayed behind for a reason.

"Is there something on your mind that troubles you Frankrike?"

"Oui, there is Suède. You and your brothers need to hear what I have to say if you want to know the future battleplan."

All four of the present Nordics watched as the Frenchman walked over to them and leaned against the table with the most serious face any of them have ever seen him with.

"Angleterre is not going to listen to your threat completely. He may stay away for a while just in case that there's the possibility that you might get comfortable with the peace and quiet before he'll strike. I have known him the longest out of the European countries because our maman's, Britannia and Gaul, were close friends. I just wanted to let you know that is what he may or may not do. If he does just that, then I'll be there to keep the boys safe as much as I can as well."

"Tack Francis. I really do appreciate it."

"Ja, we all do. Thank you, Francis."

"You're welcome Berwald and Mathias."

Francis walked off with a smile of relief, peace, and hardened resolve in his sapphire blue eyes leaving the Nordics to stew over the events that happened in the meeting.

"So, I take it that you're going to go visit Adsila and the gutter soon?"

"Ja, Lukas. All of us are going."

"Me kaikki?"

"All of us, Tino. Heh."

"JA! I can't wait to meet them! My own nephews! Min Gud, I feel old now. Tack, Berwald."

"Mm, you're welcome Mathias."

With this family trip in mind, all the Nordics are rejuvenated for the first time since the meeting had come to a start. It really lifted the spirits of everyone present. However, with the impending danger of the possibility of England taking away his children, Berwald knew that he had to be more physically obvious with his claim over his newly found family. Hopefully, this time will keep the Englishman away for a very long time.


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is mostly revolved around the family trip that the Nordics mentioned in the chapter beforehand. It gives more in-depth characterization into the Nordics, Adsila, and how the twins were as they were growing up. A little more fluff and romance in here, but nothing major.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Native America. :)

Chapter V

Adsila woke up that morning to two rambunctious boys bouncing on her bed. She wanted nothing, but to sleep the day away and both Alfrid and Matthias knew that she was NOT a morning person whatsoever. A tired yet very unamused look reached the excited yet innocently oblivious gazes of her children.

"Mama! Mama! Daddy is coming to visit again!"

It took a few moments to process this before she suddenly sat in her bed causing the two boys to fall on their bottoms giggling.

"Berwald's coming? How did you - ?"

"The ocean and trees told us while we were outside practicing the camouflage techniques you've taught us. We didn't want to wake you up so early because of how grumpy you get when you wake up."

"That's very kind of you my little eagles. Now that I'm up and awake, I need you both to go take a bath for me. You're both filthy … again."

Giggles were her only response before they did as they were told while Adsila got up and started to clean herself as well. Splashing cold water in her face brought her to awareness quickly before patting it down with some moss she gathered the night before. Taking her pinewood comb, she worked through the tangles and subtle knots in her loosely braided hair before letting it down completely. If there's one thing she cherished the most about herself, it's her hair. It was her pride and joy and she'll be damned if she ever did anything to cut or harm it completely.

She dressed into a simple thick cotton shirt that was given to her by Antonio all those years ago and a pair of buckskin pants to protect her legs from the chilliness of the weather. A pair of fur-lined boots to further protect and cover her legs and feet followed after putting on a pair of wool 'socks' she thinks that's what Antonio called them. It was within the falling-leave season where the trees would turn different colors and the leave would fall to the ground in preparation for winter. The weather was not exactly friendly to the skin, but she preferred the chilliness to the unbearable heat in the hot seasons. Alfrid, however, loves the heat and despises the cold of any kind. While Matthias was like her, he preferred the cold but is barely able to handle the heat very well if he stayed in it for too long. So, when they came back inside after taking a bath in the hot-water pond in the back, Alfrid was still as energetic as ever, and Matthias was a bit red in the face and pinkish throughout his body. The younger twin, however, had a content and excited smile on his face as he followed his elder brother at a much slower pace, but filled with enthusiasm.

Adsila gave the boys a smile as they saw how she was dressed and started to do so accordingly. She was more sensitive to how the weather and land works than they were so they took her judgement and advice to heart even when they were toddlers. Alfrid dressed himself in a buckskin shirt and pants while wrapping a fur-line cloak around his shoulders. Matthias dressed the same way as his mother did only he put a fur shawl over his shoulders. Adsila helped her two boys with the cloak and the shawl before teaching them how to tie their boots. Especially Alfrid's since they were much thicker than her own and Matthias's boots; therefore, his had much thicker and firmer laces on them. Once they got their boots laced, Adsila felt Berwald's presence get closer and closer to her northern shores. She also felt … four more presences with him. All four of which are Nations like him. This made her extremely weary and nervous of them. They felt somewhat familiar, but not to where she knew exactly who they were. She gulped as she took a few deep breaths and then ushered the children in front of her so she could see them. They took the trek further up north of their house into Matthias's half of her lands. Once she realized just where they were heading, she guided her children through the thick forests in a way that's known to only her. The three of them reached the settlement that Berwald once called L'Anse aux Meadows. It was not the once proud settlement that it once was, but the history behind the ruins left behind is something that she cherished greatly.

She soon found that a large Viking ship landed onto the shores and one of them men placed on anchor of sorts in the water. Alfrid and Matthias saw their father before she did and ran over to him showing immense pleasure and joy.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're here!"

Matthias gave loud giggles and squeals of joy at his older brother's yell of happiness. Berwald turned around to see his two children running towards him with unabashed joy and happiness on their young baby-faces. He could see that Adsila is not that far behind them with a wide smile on her face and her slightly rosy cheeks because of her copper skin was even more rosy from the cold winds blowing towards them. He couldn't help the rapid pitter-patter of his heart at the sight of such a goddess of a woman.

Berwald knelt in front of his children and held out his arms for them to leap into. And no sooner had he had down that, both Alfrid and Matthias leapt into his arms hugging him firmly giggling out of pure joy. The sounds of jaws dropping at the sight of both Adsila and the children from the other three brothers besides Tino was music to the tallest Nordic's ears. A very small smirk graced his lips as he glanced back at sight of Denmark's eyes widened comically and his jaw a good six inches dropped to the ground. Norway was the same way only he was quite subtle and less pronounced about it. Little Iceland looked on in a childish look of awe and excitement for something new appear in his dark magenta eyes as his facial features remained mostly stoic like Norways.

"It seems that you have brought more people this time around Berwald."

The heavily accented voice that belonged to Native America was like drinking warm milk with honey in it before bedtime. A deep motherly voice that was warm and soothing, but can also be harsh and rough when it needed to be. That didn't even start on her exotic womanly appearance either. None of the brothers have ever seen a woman with that much curves in their lives except for maybe when they were Vikings. Even then that was a huge stretch. Then there were the children. Mathias, Lukas, and Tino could see that resemblance between father and sons very clearly in physical appearances. All except for the slight tans that they more than likely got from their mother. However, their personalities seemed to be a little from both parents.

Berwald nodded at Adsila and stood up with each boy in his arms causing surprised exclaims to come from the boys as he lifted them up onto his hips easily.

"Ja. These are my bröder. The goofy looking one is Mathias. He is the country of Denmark, the eldest out of us all and the most childish."

"Hey now! There's no need to be mean in front of barn Berwald."

Berwald only gave the Danish Nation a shrug of the shoulders as best as he could with two 11-year-old sized countries on his hips.

"You have already met Tino Adsila. He is the country of Finland."

"Hei taas! It's nice to see you again Native America!"

She nodded and smiled as she came to stand beside Berwald noticing for the first time that she only reached just a little bit above his shoulders. Which mean that-

"Now that's not fair Tino."

"Mitä! What did I do?"

"You're a bit taller than I am. That's not fair."

Tino sputtered in embarrassment as this much older woman flustered him with her playful comments. This brought a soft laugh out of the Ancient Nation as she gently patted the Finnish country on his shoulder. Berwald couldn't help the soft chuckles that excaped his mouth before he continued with the introductions.

"And last, but not least, my brother's Lukas and Emil. Norway and Iceland."

"I see that this is the magic-man that you told me about Berwald. It's nice to meet you in person Lukas. Thank you for helping Berwald."

A very faint dusted blush spread over Norway's cheek as he looked away shyly.

"It was nothing really. I couldn't have his big lat ass moping around when he could do something to fix the transatlantic issue."

"I'm not a lazy ass Norge."

"You are when you wallow in self-pity and get all miserably depressed."

" … I'm still not a lazy ass."

This caused about everyone to laugh their asses off at Berwald's childish attempt at a rebuttal as well as the barely visible pout on his face. Alfrid and Matthias at the sight of his pout and looked at their youngest uncle curiously and wanting to also play with him, but they didn't know it was okay to do that. They both looked to their father with puppy dog eyes that the tall Swede was having a very, very hard time resisting.

"Can we play with Uncle Emil daddy?"

"Mhm, please daddy? We promise to be careful."

Adsila knew just what they were doing and can't help the amused smirk to cross her face as she nodded once Berwald looked at her questionally.

"Alright. You may, but only if he consents to it too."

"Yay! Thanks daddy! You're the best."

Matthias nodded with vigor agreeing with his older twin as he hugged the much taller man with his arms around his neck. Berwald was beyond speechless and felt kind of awkward with all these open displays of affection, but he gave the children soft smiles and nods before letting them done onto the ground. Once that happened both sunny blondes, one of the sunrise and the other of the sunset, approached the shy and quiet Nordic with bright smiles on their faces.

"Come on Uncle Emil! Let's go play!"

"Don't worry it'll be fun and we've been here multiple times when mama brought us here. So, we won't get lost that easily."

Lukas and Mathias watched as Alfrid was more forward with his desire to spend time with their youngest uncle. While Matthias was more polite and reassured Emil that it would be safe to do so. Emil, himself, seemed absolutely shocked at the request, but seeing the openly genuine expressions on their faces he couldn't help but agree to it.

"Allt í lagi, ég mun spila með þér. Oh, sorry, I slipped into my native language again."

"It's alright Uncle Emil. It was actually kind of cool to hear it."

"Mhm, it is. We hear the different languages of mama's people all the time and she would help us understand and even translate them for us."

"Really? What else is there to learn here?"

They were so very different from the other children that he has seen roaming the halls of his brother's countries. So, to see how his nephews were so genuinely happy and excited to hear him agree, it was a fresh breath of air that he didn't know existed until now.

The other adults watched as all three children stayed within sight with the instruction of Adsila and Lukas just in case. It brought small soft smiles on all of their faces as they watched the children play happily and displayed some degree of patience with Emil as he was rather reluctant and unsure about certain things that they did, but they eventually cracked his shell.

"You raised them very well Adsila."

"Ja. Have to agree with Sverige on that one. I have never seen such well-behaved barn as such those two."

A soft mixture between a scoff and a chuckle escaped Adsila's mouth as she shook her head brushing her hair behind her ears afterwards.

"Those two were wild when they were toddlers. Always getting into trouble with the tribe's people that we would visit, Alfrid always trying to get Matthias to climb trees with him though he didn't always succeed on that endeavor. Matthias always pointing out Alfrid's flaws and making him cry. They still do that just in a much more, polite witty banter than anything else. It was an absolute … stressing task to raise my little eagles over the years."

"Min Gud. Matthias is like a mixture between Lukas and Tino."

This caused a shiver to go up and down all their backs all for different reasons as Mathias commented on Matthias's past endeavors.

"Ja. That is true. Though Alfrid is more of a mixture between you and Berwald Mathias."

"Now I wouldn't push it that far Norge."

"Norge! That's not cool! That would give the poor dreng a contradictory personality!"

"Actually, Alfrid is that way Berwald and Mathias."

They all turned their heads to Adsila with various degrees of shock and indignance. All of them waiting for an explanation as to how that is even possible in the first place.

"Alfrid jokes about a being a great warrior at such a young age. However, when given the task his usually cheerful expression becomes hardened and determined as he fulfills his task until he finishes it completely. It honestly worries and scares me at times with how quickly he's able to change his attitude and expression."

This was not what any of them were expecting at all. All four of them were expecting something simple like he says one thing and does another. Maybe he does do that. So, who knows for sure? But this, this takes the whole cake and desert table to its maximum.

"Vad? That is troubling. Especially for a boy his age. He shouldn't be acting this way until he's an actual growing country."

"Yes, I know Berwald."

A sigh escaped the lips of the worrying mother as she gently grabbed and squeezed the comforting hands on her shoulders. Mathias and Lukas watched with soft expressions and looks of understanding and resolve were exchanged between the two of them. The protective aura and posture that Berwald emitted for all to feel was very noticeable even to a blind man. The immediate response that Adsila gave to the tallest Nordic Nation was gave them the impression that she was very much accepting of his affections and actions towards her. No matter if it was done on purpose or subconsciously it was still visible.

Tino, however, seemed to have slipped past them as he began to play with the children to further distract them while the other three adult Nations talked. He knew that they were talking about the children. And honestly, he just wanted his whole family to be safe from everyone that would ever cause them harm. Even if they are left covered in the slightest of scrapes and bruises, he's bringing out the machine guns. No questions asked.

"Adsila, we had a meeting in Stockholm, my countries central city, before we planned our trip here about a month ago."

"Oh? What had happened?"

Lukas looked at her before he began to explained to her what had happened.

"Antonio came to our defense and even gave a sort of testimony towards the horrors that happened to make the three of you sick. He even managed to accidentally blurt out about the children being here. It caught the attention of everybody, but England and France were the most interested out of everyone present."

"Ja. Bushy-brows had that look about him when the mention of new countries being born. Berwald and Tino came to your defense in response to it. Francis, the elsker pervers that he is, even gave us a warning that Bushy-Brows wouldn't listen to our … warnings and claim of family over you guys."

"What? Does that mean that he'll try to -?"

"Över min döda kropp that he will. I'm not letting any of them take you away. Especially over what happened in the southern islands. Francis did give a vow of protection and support just in case England came to try to take you away and we're not here to prevent that. He knows how to deal with England since he's known him the longest."

"Thank you Berwald. For everything."

What surprised Berwald next was that she had turned around and gave him a hug. A blush dusted his cheeks as he felt her soft and strong body against his hard and muscled frame. To sides of the same coin molded together perfectly. He returned the hug shortly afterwards gently rubbing her back with his large and rough hands from handling a sword and staff for much of his life.

"Du är välkommen min kära. You are more than welcome."

As they were lost in their own world everyone watched with smiles of happiness and hope in their faces. Little Matthias was on the verge of crying out of pure joy and then ran up to his parents with his arms opened wide followed by Alfrid who didn't want to be left out. Both Berwald and Adsila saw them before they reached them and knelt to their knees and brought the boys into their small huddle.

"JA! Group family hug everyone!"

Squeals of joy and surprise came from the boys and surprisingly their mother too as they all the Nordics and the New World Nations gathered all together in a large group hug. Happy days were ahead of them for quite a while. Though, they all knew that danger could be brought upon them at any given moment in time. England's attempt at breaking the family apart may happen later that day or the next year coming, but they all were going to cherish and spend as much time as they could before the danger approaches in it's true form.


	7. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains both a bonding moment between Berwald and Adsila as well as a present-day to flashback, then back to present-day for them. All-in-all there's an 80 year timeskip that's implied in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter of Native America everybody. :D

Chapter VI

It has been around 80 years since all the Nordic/New World family have received any news of England approaching Native America's lands. Berwald has been keeping very close tabs on Adsila and the boys through the scrying pool if he wasn't in the New World visiting them with his brothers. Tino, Lukas, and Mathias were very protective over just as he was and so kept even closer tabs on the other European Nations through the extra scrying pools that Lukas had stored away for times like these.

He and Adsila have gotten a lot closer to each other in the past 80 years. He can still remember the last outing that they had with one another with a soft adoring smile on his face. He was always learning more and more about the children and how she teaches them out to survive in the wild and hunt for food. However, she wasn't all that open about herself personally. It rather intrigued and confused him to be honest. So, he worked up the nerve and asked her –

"Adsila, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

The beautiful Ancient blinked owlishly at the seemingly random question before she gave a nod and a soft smile as she gently grabbed his arm and had him sit down on the large log bench in the yard. Berwald blushed at the affection gesture and complied to her silent request to sit down beside her and kept holding her hand when she offered it to him.

"It has been a long time since I have been born on this land. It was nearly … oh my, has it really been that long? Almost 20,000 years."

Berwald couldn't help the widening of his eyes at the shock and surprise that coursed through his veins.

"Vad? That would make you the ol –"

"The oldest Ancient to have ever lived. Yes, I am very much aware of that fact. I have seen and experienced many things that would have broken any average Ancient. But because my people were comprised of the natives of this land travelling from the Southeastern parts of Siberia in Russia to here over a long and frozen bridge connecting the two countries within northwestern regions, I was able to endure a great many of things that most would have gone insane from. The Great Freeze over this land nearly 10,000 years ago, a loss of major food sources and water, the need to create any source of heat possible, the travels further down south to search for that heat source. A great deal has happened in the 20 millennia that I have roamed these lands that the whole world as unaware of except for the great mountains that stretch in various parts of this land. They are far greater in age than I am. Nearly a thousand times that much, maybe even more than that."

As they continued to talk throughout the day. Berwald learned more about Adsila than possibly anyone but their children had. The stories she told of her childhood and of discovering her shamanistic powers. Mastering them and teaching them to those who were both talented and interested in learning how to use such great gifts. She even showed him how she managed to cross the Atlantic in mere hours instead of the weeks it takes for him to travel by boat. The silvery-blue of her spirit wolf form was almost as tall as he was and extremely fast and powerful too. Her furs were so downy soft that he could barely feel them if not for the silky texture that each strand had. She was the most magnificent being he ever had the honor to meet. He even told her so once she returned to her human form. To see the soft blush on her already slightly rosy cheeks was well worth the slight stutter he spoke with out of his amazement.

"My people live across my lands in various landscapes. There is a lot of variety that there's no way that it could all be thoroughly discovered within a short amount of time."

The way she described the deserts, Midwestern prairies, and the mountainous regions made Berwald feel utter amazement and awe at so many different environmental possibilities within just one country. He listened to her stories and asked questions along the way wanting to know more about the mother of their children with a passion.

Adsila then finished to take a breath before turning her attention to much taller Nation with a curious expression of her own.

"What is your country like? It must be quite different from my own."

He had to agree with her on that one. The land of Sweden was somewhat similar, but very much different to the land that is her lands.

"Sweden is split into three regions related to weather and climate patterns."

Berwald grabbed a nearby stick and then drew of a rough sketch of the shape of his lands. It was very rough as he personally wasn't much of an artist himself, but once he was satisfied with it, he used the stick to point towards the southern tip of Sweden.

"The southernmost region is what we call Götaland. This region is the most similar to the weather in the Midwestern prairies that you described to me. Because of the warm ocean currents coming up near this region we are able to have warm summers that aren't as suffocating as the ones in the south of here. This is also where you can find Stockholm as well."

Seeing the eager look on her face as she listening raptly gave him a sense of satisfaction and pride in himself. With a sense of confidence, he continued his explanation.

"Svealand is a little colder than Götaland. Snowfall is also much common here and a lot of the wild animals and forests are within this region too. It is similar to your northern lands and also the land around L'Anse aux Meadows. However, in Norrland," Berwald paused for a moment before pointing to the northernmost reaches of his lands and tapped it gently a couple of times. "this is where the land is similar to how yours land were when the Great Freeze happened. Ice, snow, freezing cold temperatures, and a lot of white bears and reindeer roam this area. This is also where my own native people, the Saami, live in tribes much like your Inuit's, Eskimos, and A'lauq people. This region is what most people think when they hear about the country of Sweden."

Adsila watched and listened with rapt attention as she drunk up every bit of what Berwald was saying. She wanted to learn about his country and while it was similar to her own lands, there were some things that weren't the same either. The animals and how the way the Swede's lived was one of them. They all were a great people, just as her own people were great in evolving to all types of weather and environments.

"What was it like? Before you made all these cities you keep talking about."

"It was like yours. We were scattered groups of tribesman that would have eventually gathered together to make even bigger tribes. Because of low resources and how hard it was to gain food and furs, we eventually set out to sea in search for what we needed. We became Vikings that raided numerous European countries that did what we could to get what we needed to survive. We hunted, stole, killed, traded, built settlements for villages and trading posts … there were those that even raped men and women."

Both Adsila and Berwald knew that sugar-coating the experience was futile. Even if said experience was an awful one. They held each other's hands as Adsila kept leaning up against Berwald's shoulder while placing her cheek against it.

Berwald gave her a soft smile as he rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. It was times like this that had the large Swede jumping for joy inside. Not even when the women of his lands or of the other countries would attempt at wooing him so he could court them. He had to turn them down. Simply because of him being a mostly immortal nation, and them being humans. It was almost considered taboo to even consider the very thought of courting a human.

Adsila, however, is not human. She is an Ancient Nation that has outlived even the 3,600-year-old country of China, Yao Wang. So, to be courting an Ancient was an honor that must not be taken likely whatsoever. Even more so since she is the last living Ancient that they know as of right now.

Berwald came back to the present as he sensed the approach of his elder brother towards his room. So, he stood up and walked to the door just as Mathias was about to knock on it. An exasperated huff came out of the Dane's mouth before he lowered his fist.

"Min Gud. I really hate it when you do that. Adsila should have never taught you that trick. Anyways, we got trouble. England and France landed in the southeastern region of Alfrid's half. Francis is having troubles keeping England away."

As soon as the word 'trouble' came of Mathias's mouth did Berwald put on his navy-blue trench coat, his cap, and also grabbed his staff roughly securing it on his broad back. Mathias followed Berwald in his own formal, military attire as he said the lest few sentences sensing Berwald's distress and aura of possessive protectiveness. Mathias knew exactly how he felt that moment, but the feelings rolling off Berwald made his own feelings seem puny in comparison. Once the both of them reached Lukas, Tino, and the now physically older Emil, the Norwegian country instantly began to chant a teleportation spell in Old Norse. Within mere seconds, all five Nordics ran towards the direction they all sensed Adsila hiding the boys from view. Both Alfrid and Matthias had sensed their father and uncles approaching their location, but once they saw them all fully decked in their uniforms and weapons, they and listened to their mother. Once they were completely hidden from sight, Adsila pulled out her large long bow and a quiver of arrows from out of nowhere.

Normally the very sight of the warrior side Adsila has would have brought feelings of raw desire and want, but not it was very different. Worry, protective instincts, and anger was boiling in his chest as they all felt the approach of England and Francis. They could hear the angry French words that came out of France's mouth and the absolutely raging English slurs coming out of England's mouth.

"Vous ne pouvez pas les prendre! You have no right to do that Angleterre!"

"I'll do as I damn well bloody please you disgusting FROG! Now get the hell out of my way!"

"Non! I will not! Not you have the intentions of ripping that family apart with your avidité and désir de pouvoir!"

"SO, FUCKING WHAT IF I DO! It's none of your business anyways!"

Every one of them had just about enough of England's nasty-ass mouth. Especially Berwald and Adsila. Once the two arguing Nations could see the six other nations they were froze up stiff. Francis because of pure shock, and England because of the freezing cold fear that tore through his body. Those same glowing turquoise eyes filled with the icy depths of Niflheim and Jotunheim was staring into his widened green eyes as his skin turned into a pallor so pale that it was almost white.

Mathias, Lukas, Tino, and Emil formed a semicircle around Adsila has she stood at a distance, while the five of them also protected the hidden children in the trees. Berwald walked towards the frozen duo just as Francis stepped away from England and watched all of this happen with a calculating look on his face. Arthur Kirkland, the country of England and the world's top colonist empire, stood there shaking in his boots at the sight of a furious, overprotective father and a stalking, bellowing moose ready to charge his Barbary Lion at any given moment. Who wouldn't be shaking with heart-wrenching fear at the sight?

"Didn't I tell you, Arthur Kirkland, that if I even felt the intent to harm my familj from anyone, that I wouldn't show mercy?"

England couldn't say anything from his gapping mouth but he kept backing up one foot at a time until his back was pressed against the tree with nowhere to run.

"What were your exact words? Oh, ja, 'I'll do as I damn well bloody please'? Or how about 'so, fucking what if I do'? You just signed your death certificate England."

Just as Berwald lunge to strike Arthur with enough force to behead him a voice rang out across the field.

"DADDY! DON'T DO IT!"

"Yea, please don't!"

"Alfrid, Matthias!"

Berwald's staff brushed against England's cheek but the tension within his body and grip made it where he was nothing but a statute. Adsila, with the help of Mathias, grabbed a firm hold of the boys as they were about to run towards Berwald.

"Just let him set up his own settlements. Just because he's a bad person doesn't mean people are too!"

Adsila closed her eyes and sighed at Alfrids burst of naivety and innocence. She turned to him and started to lightly scold him for it.

"Alfrid, that's enough. They are foreigners just like Columbus was and you and your brother almost died from his stay in the southern islands. Do not think that just because he's pale-skinned like you and Matthias, your father, and your uncles, does NOT mean that he's just like them. Do you understand me my little eagle?"

Her eldest son looked at her with wide surprised eyes, but thankfully he understood what she was saying to him and nodded as an answer.

"Yes, ma'am Mama. I understand."

Mathias looked down to his youngest nephew as he was slightly still struggling against his arms before he knelt to the ground and hugged the child to his chest firmly.

"That's enough out of you Mattie. Same goes for your brother. Just because he looks the same as us, does not make him like us either. Bushy-brows is a very bad man because he's so greedy and is always looking toward controlling more and more countries until there's no more to control. Whether or not his intentions are good, that still makes it bad. Do you understand me, min lille solnedgang?"

Little Matthias looked up to the serious Danish Nation with the same look as his older brother, but he seemed to understand almost instantly.

"I understand Uncle Mathias."

Berwald took deep breaths as he very slowly lowered his staff and kept his gaze on the Englishman.

"Run. Run, and never return to these lands. Do you comprehend my words this time England?"

Arthur nodded in earnest and then ran away as fast as his legs could take him far, far away from the murderous Swedish Nation that almost took his life. It scared him to pure death. To see such a peaceful nation almost did a complete 180 all because of his family being threatened, if was absolutely life-changing and earthshattering. He did NOT ever want to see that again for as long as he lived.

Berwald took a few deeps breaths to fully calm himself, but even then, he was still shaking and trembling all over. Adsila looked at him in complete worry before gently handing Alfrid to Lukas. The Norwegian Nation fully got the message as the four brothers made it their mission to look over the children while Adsila looked to Berwald.

Said Ancient slowly walked over to the Swede and softly called his name several times before he responded with a visible flinch. This continued to worry her greatly as she then wrapped her arms around his chest gently rubbing his back. Her quiver and arrows were hidden from sight so this made it all the easier. He was still shaking all over, he was relaxing and responding to her touches very slowly. Glowing turquoise eyes very slowly dimmed as time went on and the harsh blizzards inside settled little by little before he was back to normal. Next thing Adsila knew was that Berwald dropped his staff and held onto her for dear life. His grip on her was so iron-clad that she was completely pressed against Berwald's entire front torso and she just enough room to breathe properly. Adsila didn't mind it whatsoever. If it helps Berwald to properly calm down to complete peace again then this is what she'll do.

The Nordics would glance out of the corner of their eyes to check on them every once in a while. To see just how quickly Berwald calmed down from his infamous raging temper, was absolutely shocking. The only other time this has happened was when Berwald crossed the Oresund by himself, on very thick ice, with an incoming blizzard following him like a pet, and his eyes glowing like they did, there was yet another war going on between him and Mathias with Lukas helping him out at the time. All Berwald had to do that time was basically knock some sense into his older brother with Lukas paying them no mind knowing that what the Dane did to start that war was entirely his fault that time.

This was an experience that none of them wanted to be a part of them again. However, knowing just how much of a bitch Fate and Karma were, they were going to go through more experiences that would be either as traumatizing or even more traumatizing as this was. All of them knew that, and also knew that no matter what as a family, they were going to look after each other as a family. No questions asked.


	8. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is by far the longest chapter of Native America and is the most detail and information heavy out of the other seven chapters I have posted thus far, I think so anyways. Hehe, in this chapter it goes more in depth to how the events within the last 100-200 years have effected Adsila, the twins, and the Nordic family as a whole. It also has some more insight into the inner-workings of Berwald and Adsila's relationship as well and just how much they appreciate and love each other as well.
> 
> Hehe, anyways enjoy reading the next chapter of Native America. :D

Chapter VII

This past century and a half has been nothing but conflict after conflict. It was first the Puritans that had established the treaty between both English and Native American cultures during the holiday of Thanksgiving. However, as time moved on forward, it was but all but remembered. Tensions between the natives and English settlers grew as time went on and it has result in many conflicts that even led to full-out wars.

Adsila's disdain for the English grew with each conflict that arises. However, she couldn't help but pity their ignorance and fear of the unknown. Alfrid and Matthias soon fully learned just why their mother and Uncle Denmark had told them not to fully trust in those that look similar to their family in physical appearances. The fights and wars between the people they have grown up with and the people that have made their own homes away from the lands they left had embedded that lesson more than anything could. The one time that there was peace after the Puritans arrived here, was when the daughter of Chief Powhatan, Pocahontas, interacted and married one of the Englishman. Adsila honestly couldn't remember his name, but she knew that they were happy and that was enough for her to know.

Berwald, Mathias, Lukas, Tino, and Emil would visit from time to time for family visits and to check on the progress on Alfrid and Matthias's growth. The once 11-year-old sized countries were now hitting physically 16. Berwald and Adsila had to give the boys the talk that left both boys blushing so hard that they were red as tomatoes. Francis came from time to time as well to visit the boys. Matthias learned French from the blonde Nation and had molded it into his own variation of it. Both parents couldn't have been more proud of him.

England has not taken their children away from them and all the family members are more than relieved. However, there are things that are deeply worrying Adsila as they were over at the Nordic's house this time around instead of them visiting America and Canada.

The boys were outside playing with Emil and the little white fluffy puppy that was Hanatamago, or just Hana for short. Adsila was pressed against the Swedish Nation as he had his arm wrapped around her waist gently rubbing her stomach as he could sense that the worry that was in her spirit. She had her cheek pressed against his shoulder as one arm rested on top of his and her other arm was wrapped around his own waist.

"Is something the matter Adsila? You're not usually this quiet sisko."

The Ancient looked to see the worried look on the kind and quite effeminate Finnish Nation and sighed softly.

"Yes, there is actually. There is a lot of turmoil and conflict in my lands. The English Chief, oh sorry King, has placed multiple acts upon the people in the colonies he has set up that are causing much upheaval. Alfrid can't even get a good night's sleep after he has reached puberty when he was finally able to sense everything that's going on in his half of my lands. I'm extremely worried that this will turned into another war. One that I can't stop."

Berwald gently kissed his beautiful lady's forehead and gently breathed in the earthy and spicily sweet scent that is her and only her. He knew of what troubles that she spoke of, they all did. However, knowing that it might turned into an overseas war was indeed very troubling.

"That's just great. When is that damn bastard going to learn from the last time? I swear he is looking for more trouble and drama to hold over our heads."

"I for once, and only this one time, agree with the Dane. This is getting very ridiculous. The English King is going mad from mental illness and it's having that much of an effect on England. If he wasn't so good at hiding it, then I would have spotted it long ago."

"I agree with both of you my brothers. This is ridiculous. From what the people have been saying, a conference is being held next week to see what is going to be done about this. I'm going to take the boys there to get them better involved. Francis is doing his best to keep England away from Canada, but he's getting too stretched out from limited funds, resources, and exhaustion."

"Mm, that is true. I wish I can help you, but I'll send word to Prussia and see what he thinks he can do in the meantime."

"Thank you Berwald. That is more than I can ask for."

A soft smile was awarded to Berwald causing a mild blush to appear on his pale cheeks as he got mildly embarrassed and awkward. No matter how many times that she would thank him for the simplest of things, he always ends up with a damn blush on his face. It was annoying and awkward.

A giggle escaped her lips before she kissed his cheek causing him to get even redder causing a minor scowl to appear on his face.

"Aww, don't be like that Berwald. You look like a teddy bear like this."

This caused the other Nordics to laugh their asses off. Especially Mathias who just couldn't stop laughing.

"HAHA! AHAHAHA! A TEDDY BEAR SHE SAYS! AHAHAHAHAHA! OH! You're killing me Adsila. Hehehehe."

Berwald couldn't help the agitated glare that he planted Mathias with including the mild pout that came to his lips. That caused Adsila to giggle again before she then sighed as a thought came to mind. Sensing her distress once again, Berwald looked at Adsila with eyes full of worry as her grip on him tightened up.

For the first time since she's been here, he noticed that she's much paler than she's supposed to be. This caused him to worry even more as he gently picked her up from the sofa with her being stubborn and confused before draping her over his lap as he held her closer to him. Once she realized what he was doing, Adsila silently replied to his request by listening to the strong beat of his heart while closing her eyes to rest. The other three brothers watched all of this with their own degrees of worriment and concern for their newly found sister. Which they knew would happen eventually because of the kids and the fact that the love between the two of them was just that damn noticeable.

"Why is she so pale Berwald? She didn't look like this earlier."

"It's possibly because of all the conflicts and small wars that have been going on between the natives and Englishman. It's wearing her down making her tired. I just hope that she doesn't get sick from all of this."

"Wait, mom's sick?!"

They all turned to see that Alfrid and Matthias looked at their father and uncles with concern and fear in their eyes as Matthias held his pet baby polar bear in his arms and Alfrid held Hana in his own. Emil gently grabbed his nephew's shoulders, but they took off towards their dad and mom before he could. A long heavy sigh to escape his mouth before he sat down beside Lukas pouting a little bit causing a very small smirk to appear on Norge's face.

Both boys looked over their mother with the same worry in their eyes before Alfrid let out what seemed to be a mixture between a sigh and a groan.

"I knew this was going to happen. I fucking knew this was going to happen. Mom's just so stubborn."

"And just what do you mean Alfrid?"

The subtle warning and minor glow to his father's voice and eyes made Alfrid think about the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Mom has been running herself ragged because of everything that's been going on in both America and Canada."

"Yea. With everything that's been going on all over the landscape, mom can't catch a break without something happening to mess up the peace."

"And with the insane taxes and laws that the English King, George something-or-other, has been putting on the 13 colonies, it's starting to drive me up the fricking walls with all of this restriction and dictatorship."

"At least you don't have Francis and Kirkland fighting over who they're going to control your lands and who's not. I'm just about to the point of bringing my hockey stick over their heads and be done with it."

"Same here Mattie, but with my baseball bat instead. UGHHHH! This is absolutely ridiculous! I want all of this to stop!"

"You're not the only one Alfrid, Matthias. We all want this to stop."

"It's more of a matter if King George III will stop this madness or not."

"That is true Tino."

"Hopefully with the conference meeting next week we will find out what's being done to fix all of this. The Stamp Act and now the Tea Act is just about wearing down my nerves to almost zero at this point."

"Same here."

A sigh escaped the twins mouth as they went through all that they went through as twin boys sharing the same continent under their mother's tribal nation since she is the original Nation as she was an Ancient herself. Where one brother would end up getting sick or injured the other brother would feel it and if left alone for a long time, the affected brother would get sick just like the other one. This is what happened to them over the years as more and more conflicts happened in America. Thus, Matthias was almost always affected by it to some degree. Just as the French and English conflicts in Canada were affecting Alfrid by that same degree. It worried their mother to death as well as their father and uncles. However, as the years went by they developed a sort of near immunity to it all. They would only get headaches when this happens now. Which then led them to wearing glasses like their father to help lessen them to only minor headaches.

However, what worried Alfrid and Matthias the most, was that the English settlers were pushing the natives out of their ancestral lands and killing off any who refused to move out of their way. This was what has been running their mother ragged and made her so damn pale in the face. She was Native America. The tribal natives make up her very being along with the lands that they each govern to help split the load for their mother as the modern-day era approaches them very quickly. By killing off the natives like the colonial settlers have been doing has the same effect on her as it did to them when they were children and Columbus was there in the Bahamas. They haven't seen her like this since Cortes and the Conquistadores were massacring the Aztecs and had killed off Montezuma, the Aztec Chieftain. Along with torturing the women and children, raping young maidens and then killing them afterwards, making everyone else watch in terror, despair and rage as they all watched their fellow tribesmen were killed so mercilessly. This all happened before their mother made the trip across the sea to Spain and had them arrest Columbus and the Conquistadores shortly afterwards.

To see that she was again pale in the face brought back some really bad memories for everyone. Especially the boys. Matthias checked her pulse and sighed in relief as he then checked her face for a fever and found none.

"She probably just needs food and some rest Matthias. If her pulse hasn't changed and she doesn't have a fever, then she's probably exhausted herself."

"I guess your right dad. I'm just worried about her is all."

"We all are min lilla solnedgång. Just in case, and IF, this all leads to war, I'm going to send Prussia to help all of you prepare and train."

"Ja, since there might be a possibility that we won't be there to help in the meantime."

"Thanks, everyone. We really appreciate it."

"Funny, that's what your moder said to me when I told her that."

They all gave a soft chuckle as they all simmered down and enjoyed the rest of day relaxing and playing various games. Matthias even played and won chess against his Uncle Mathias.

"Just how in the hell did you do that?! I was the one who invented the game to begin with! Well, after I got the basics from China, but still! That's not fair Mattie! First your fader, and now you."

"Mm, you're just a sore loser Mathias."

"Ack! Really Berwald?"

"Ja. Really."

The Nordic family laughed wholeheartedly just as Adsila woke up from her nap feeling a lot better now that she rested and she giggled as she joined in on the fun. Berwald was absolutely happy to see the rosy color back in her cheeks after taking that nap, but he couldn't bear to part from her being removed from his lap. So, he positioned her to sit with her plush backside against his broad muscled chest causing her to have a deeper blush on her strong yet soft features. A small smirk of pride appeared on his face as he propped his chin on her shoulder observing what everyone was doing.

Emil, Lukas, and Mathias were having a game of poker using sweets instead of money. Hana and Kuma were playing with each other on the floor rumbling and tumbling while playfully growling softly. He turned his gaze to see that Tino was once again showing his twin boys how to properly use and clean a firearm just in case they needed to defend themselves. Alfrid with a rifle in his hands is beyond deadly. However, Matthias with a hockey stick was even deadlier. Just the thought of his youngest son with it in his hands for something else other than to play hockey was troublesome. Though it can't be helped. They both have Nordic blood flowing through their veins. However, with the Aztec's and Mayan's ancestry and heritage from their mother flowing through their veins to some degree also seems to enhance it as well.

Nightfall was quickly upon them and after eating dinner everyone went to their designated rooms. Each person, except for Berwald and Adsila since they shared his room, had their own room for a need of both privacy and personal space. The Swedish Nation and his lady made their way up the stairs with Berwald walking behind her just in case she was going to fall. Despite how graceful she can be on the battlefield and in the heavily wooded forests of her lands, she was quite physically clumsy when it came to the more urbanized ways of life. They both learned that the hard way when she almost tripped over her feet walking through the kitchen the last time they were over for a family visit. Good thing he noticed and caught her before she fell on her ass.

"And what a very tempting sight it is." Neither Nation has done the deed quite yet. Mostly because of the constant danger that Adsila and their sons always seem to be in and the last thing they need is to bring a child into the middle of all of it. It didn't mean that neither Nation has ever thought about each other in a platonic way either. They have especially when they were around the family or simply relaxing for the day. "Especially since Adsila loves to cuddle me to death. Hehe, not that I mind either."

While Berwald was being the ever-watchful protector, Adsila had her own thoughts about her extremely attractive male counterpart. While most women from Europe would comment on how well-built a man is or how sexy he was physically, Adsile was more attracted to Berwald's personality and how well he understands her easily without having to say a word most of the time. His eyes, however, were the first thing that she noticed when she first saw him. They were, and still are, very beautiful. To see such a color in anyone's eyes was a sight to behold. Yes, she wasn't blind to his physical attractiveness. She was very much aware of it every time they hugged or cuddled with each other. However, that was just a mere bonus to his wonderful protectiveness and just how much family valued so much to him. Loyalty, honesty, and a man with a strong-will and fiery spirit is what really and truly attracts Adsila. Not physical appeal, but it's very fortunate for her that Berwald embodies all these traits and more including that extra bonus as well.

Both Nations made it to Berwald's room before they got ready for bed. Adsila got ready in the bathroom putting one of his soft undershirts and a pair of silk pants before very carefully combing out her hair very loosely braiding it afterwards. His breath caught in his throat at the very sight of her standing in his clothes from when he was much younger, yet they seemed to almost look baggy on her plump and voluptuously curvy frame despite that face. A rather nasty blush appeared on his face before he scooped her up into his arms earning a squeal of surprise and enjoyment from her full lips before giving her an equally surprising kiss. It was not the first one they have shared over the years, but it also didn't make it any less sweet or loving either.

She hummed in surprise before returning the kiss wholeheartedly smiling as he gently placed her on bed and under the covers before getting under the covers himself. Adsila watched and helped the much broader and taller Swedish man fix the covers before another squeal escaped as he very suddenly brought her closer to his chest.

"Adsila, why didn't you tell me that you haven't been feeling well?"

The beautiful Ancient looked at him with an open expression and gently rubbed his soft yet chiseled cheek with the back of her hand.

"I didn't want to worry you any more than you already have been Berwald. I just didn't want to bur- "

"If you're going to say burden, I'm going to tickle you to death alskling."

"Fine. I'll hush now."

"Tell me what's going on alskling. Don't close up on me."

A long, heavy sigh escaped her lips as she gave Berwald the most exhausted look he has ever seen on her face, making her appear much older than she was before. It's was very concerning and worried him to the very core. It was his turn to gently rub her cheek with his larger knuckles causing her to relax, but also hold her breath slightly. This only happens when she's trying not to break down completely into tears in front of him. It didn't always work, but did seem to delay it as she gathered her chaotic thoughts in some degree of order. The large Swede waited patiently as he always did knowing that she needed him to be her anchor once again. To which he never minded to begin with.

"I'm just tired Berwald. Tired of everything. Of war, of violence, of death of my people caused by foreign invaders. I just want it all to stop so I can relax and rest in peace knowing that my children has a future to look forward to without harm coming towards their way at every corner. I-I just want it all to just stop."

That's when she broke down into tears and Berwald held her close and gently rubbed her back humming an old, but soothing Swedish lullaby in her ear as he gently kissed her forehead, cheeks and then her lips as he whipped away her tears.

"I know alskling. I know, it will get better I promise. There's always hope for the future even if it seems out of reach. We'll get there. As a family, we will get there."

She nodded and smiled full of gratitude and renewed hope flashed in her amber gold eyes. Adsila then nuzzled her teddy bear's chest and listened to his heartbeat relaxing completely before falling asleep feeling safe and protected for the first time in her 20,000 years of existence. Berwald watched over her feeling deeply ingrained protective instincts rise to the surface as he watched her very closely, having taken off his glasses before coming to bed, as she relaxed and finally was getting a good night's sleep. It was then and only then did the Swedish Nation fall into the deep, dark depths of comfortingly peaceful sleep right beside the woman he loved more than the universe itself.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay this is officially the longest chapter ever written unless said otherwise. Hehe, this chapter is 13 Microsoft Word pages and 3,598 words long. Hehe.
> 
> In this chapter there is, again, a lot of information and details. Adsila and the twins are going to attend the First Continental Congress in Pennsylvania to assert their leadership and to also make sure that everything is working out smoothly. Adsila loses her temper and goes alpha wolf on the Founding Fathers, and Berwald visits Gilbert towards the end.
> 
> Enjoy reading the next chapter of Native America! :D

Chapter VIII

It was a week later in the colony of Pennsylvania. Adsila was dressed in her most formal clothing and the boys were no better than her. She was dressed to impress. A long, tanned dress reaching just below her knees with fringes along the hem and around the collar. Her headdress was simple and feminine. A headband circling around her forehead with feathers from the eagles and hawks embedded in them making it seem like a mane was coming out of it. Her long raven black tresses parted down the very middle and framed her face in loose braids while the rest hung down low down her back like a waterfall of spilling ink. She wore dark blue eye paint on the top lid of her eye to accentuate the golden depths of her amber gold eyes while everything else was left bare. Upon her back was a fur cloak made from the hide of the long dead long-tusked furry elephants that once roamed the earth some ten thousand years in the past and helped protected her against the chilling winds. Upon her feet was her pair of thick fur-lined buck-skinned boots that helped protect them from getting hurt and injured.

While she was dressed in the ways of her people, her sons, however, were dressed in a mixture of both their parent's heritage. Alfrid was dressed in a navy-blue shirt with silver embroidery around the collar and hems of the sleeves with an even dark blue vest as an extra layer with Nordic runes of protection, family, love, and an eagle embedded in it in a pattern-like arrangement. His pants were made from darkened buckskin and his thicker fur line-lined boots covered his own feet. His dirty golden blonde hair was parted to the left side of his face with a single cowlick that was just starting to spring up from underneath all of it. Like his mother, he had a line of darkened red lines under each crystallized ocean blue eye showing off his native heritage with a headband wrapped around his forehead with one hawk and two eagle feathers woven into the fabric as a pelt of grizzly bear fur hungover shoulders in the form of a cape.

Matthias was dressed almost exactly like his brother. His shirt was more of a burgundy color with gold embroidery along the collar and the trim surrounding the buttoning on his shirt. He wore a light soft beige vest over his shirt that showed the embroidery more. His pants were an equal, if not a little darker, shade of burgundy while he wore his fur-lined boots as well covering his feet. His own fur cloak was made from the furs of one of the white polar bears up to far north and was using a red maple leaf clasp to keep it in place. Instead of having his feathers embedded in a headband like his mother and brother, his one hawk and two eagle feathers were braided into his shoulder-length reddish blonde hair. The hawk feather was in a single braid that had been pulled back the top half of his hair out of his face. While the two eagle feathers were in slightly smaller braids framing his face. Three white dots were evenly spaced underneath each of his heather flower purple eyes completely the look altogether.

Everyone gave them the most shocked and wide-eyed looks that they have ever gotten from the settlers here in the northern regions of the lands. It was both pride-instilling and a bit unnerving. However, all three of them walked down the treats showing off their true colors with absolutely pride and dignity that it even had the English settlers shaking in their boots. Both boys were new to all this due to their ability to blend in with their surroundings quite easily with their Scandinavian blood coursing through their veins. However due to the feathers and paint on their faces, it only brought their Native American heritage out even more as well.

Adsila was more than proud of her children for being brave enough to display both sides of their heritage. They were taking such a big step towards the completion of them becoming countries of their own. It was awe inspiring and even tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes as well.

Both Alfrid and Matthias were very nervous and excited at the same time, but mostly nervous. They didn't know what to expect and they sure don't know what is going to be said in that conference hall either. The Tea Act was administered May 10th, 1773 and then the Boston Tea Party happened not long afterwards in December 16th of that year. Today, however, is September 5th, 1774. The first day of the First Continental Congress ever to be held in the history of the 13 colonies. Nearly 100-200 humans will be attending, excluding the three Nations who will be in attendance. Several of the humans would make history today and in the future for the good of the country, but there are some will still be hesitant to do so.

The large red brick was in sight and they call could hear the shouting of disagreement and conflict that was inside said building. It brought a heavy sigh out of the beautiful copper-skinned woman as her face display worriment and tiredness. Both Alfrid and Matthias saw this in their mother's face and moved closer to her with their expressions of concern. The brothers exchanged a simple look that said it all before reaching out to gently rub their mother's back while each twin grabbed a hold of her hands not saying a word. Adsila was a little annoyed at being treated like glass, but she knew just how worried her sons were about her so she left it be for the time being. A small smile appeared on her face as the three of them moved towards the chaotic mayhem that was the large red brick building.

No matter what they did, they all drawn attention that they honestly paid no attention to, but it didn't mean that they couldn't feel the blatant stares of the humans boring into their own hides. It made them all uncomfortable and awkward. All three of them hadn't been in any modern society except for those that was in their Nordic family's countries. Their house was hidden away on a private island known only to them and their governments all within travelling distance of all five Nordics. Adsila has been there quite a few times over the centuries and it always amazes her every time they visit. She knew that each Nation has their own homes in their capital cities, but it was just easier for their lazy asses to reach the home they all shared and lived in. Adsila had to giggle at the thought because that was what Lukas called Berwald on occasion to tease him.

Once they all walked up the steps and opened the door to the congregation walking into the room, all the bickering chaotic mayhem seemed to have disappeared altogether. Adsila took a deep breath and straightened herself out standing proud equivalent to a true leader and Ancient that she was. The boys sensed her resolve and gave each other another look before letting of their mother, but kept a close enough distance just in case something happens to her. They didn't learn all those lessons from their scary Finnish Uncle Tino for nothing after all. Especially those strategy games from Uncle Mathias when he had them play chess with him. Uncle Lukas helped them expand and sharpen their senses in dangerous situations. Uncle Emil further taught them how to survive in dangerous situations and using what leftover resources that they had in the meantime. Their father taught them hand-to-hand combat and how to use various weapons besides just firearms. All-in-all they were very grateful that they took the time to prepare them both in the art of war just in case something does happen.

Adsila would watch over them carefully and even gave her own pointers in each lesson and put certain terms into words that boys would understand as well. She even sparred with the Nordics and whipped the floor with them too with her fluid and free-flowing hand-to-hand skills. Weapons were also a challenge for the Nordics. A polearm is extremely deadly in her hands and she knew how to use every part of it as a lethal weapon. The bow and arrow was another weapon she knew how to properly use. A firearm was something new and needed to learn, but she too soon learned how to properly use it. The only one that she couldn't beat entirely were either Mathias or Berwald. Despite her being far older than any of them combine, they seemed to be on equal ground.

So, as a result of that training, the boys and their mother kept a close and subtle lookout on the humans just in case they did something out of place.

"And who just might you be? Foreigners from a different country?"

Adsila turned her amber-gold gaze into the eyes of one the leading congressmen causing them to all freeze in surprise and anticipation.

"No, we aren't foreigners from a different country."

For the first time since all of this began, Adsila couldn't hold in her anger anymore. Alfrid and Matthias gave small smirks that could only be described as shit-eating grins as they watched it all happen. Adsila walked up the stairs slowly and gracefully giving the "noble ladies" a run for their money.

"I am NOT a foreigner in these lands. You, however, are. You disgusting Englishman coming into MY LANDS killing off my people like pigs to the slaughter, like they are filth just so that your greed can be satisfied! I think I, along with my children, are more than justified in being her in this meeting today!"

The shock on every of their faces would have normally amused the Ancient Nation, but not today. Not when all this war talk is going on. She would have none of it.

"Let me educate you Englishmen on something that would forever change your lives. I am Adsila Spirit-Wolf, the Ancient Nation of these lands, embodiment of the native Indian tribes you have slaughtered for nothing, and real founder of this Nation. I AM Native America and you will not treat these lands as if you are meant to rule them as Kings would. Now respect that I'm here along my sons one of which is the embodiment of your Nation and lands. Do I make myself perfectly clear to you?"

Three words would describe her tone right now. Harsh, soul cutting, and commanding like the alpha female wolf that she was. Every human in that congregation digested her words carefully and submitted to the sheer willpower that she was emitting towards everyone. The only ones that didn't seem to be effected was the two young men with her.

Matthias knowing that these weren't his lands, gave his brother moral and silently strong support as his usually kind and soft features hardened to match that of the fierce animals and Rockies in the Canadian country. His usually bright and cheerful heather purple eyes hardened into amethyst gems as his own resolve and strength reached his elder brother through their bond as twins. Alfrid gave his younger brother a look of gratitude as he walked forward to stand beside his mother. His strong yet youthful voice sounded out through the halls as he spoke.

"What our mother said is true. All of it. She is the very embodiment of this entire continent and is also the sole leader and protector of the tribes that have not only been pushed from their ancestral homes, but slaughtered when they asserted their right to the land and refused to leave it."

They gave the young teenager their utmost attention as his deep, strong, and powerful voice carried throughout the building. He was much like his father in this aspect.

"My name is Alfrid Oxenstierna. I am of both direct Native American and of Swedish Viking blood along with my younger brother Matthias. However, for the sake of pronunciation's sake, just call me Alfred and my brother, Matthew. I am also the embodiment, or personification, of our country, America. And I'm just about tired of you humans taking shit for granted. You want your freedom from English rule? Fine. You want all this mayhem and dictatorship to end? So, do all three of us and our Scandinavian family. However, you slaughtering and lashing out at the natives of this land is not only pissing on the foundations of said country, but you're also making my mother sick and tired all the damn time and I'm just about to lash out at all of you. So, either get your shit together and end this on your own, or I won't have any choice left, but to intervene and there won't be any choice left but to start an all-out war against the British Empire. Do I make myself perfectly clear gentlemen?"

They all gave nods of confirmation and all agreed to Alfred's words. While there were others that seemed to have both admiration, and awestruck looks in their eyes. The sight of their personified Nation standing in front of them giving out words that not only helped them get their acts together, but also to instill resolve and a sense of understanding as well. Alfred, Matthew, and Adsila answered any questions that everyone present had to the best of their abilities. Once the humans realized that it was the natives and the Vikings that had set the heritage foundation of their lands and not the British Empire they made sure to write down in the history books. Who knew that a moose-like Elk and Wolf could birth two twin Bald Eagles?

At the end of the day requests for the English King to back down were written and the congregation came to an end. They knew that this was far from over, but at least it also gave them a heads-up for the near future as well.

Berwald was now in the Prussian Capital meeting with Gilbert and his leader, Frederick II. He knew that by going to Gilbert directly instead of sending him a letter was his best bet in earning his own approval faster and more effectively.

"Aoow! You little schlingel! Komm hierher zurück Ludwig! You know better than to run through the halls!"

"But großer bruder!"

"Don't big bruder me! Now, we have a quest that's supposed to be here soon and we've got to be on our best behavior."

"Jawohl Gilbert."

The large Swede couldn't hold back the small nostalgic smirk on his face. Tino was just like that with Emil whenever Lukas was out raiding or collecting trade from the neighboring countries that he had visited. It was quite nice to see that it's like that with his fellow cousin Germanic Nations.

"Det är kul att se dig igen Preussen."

"Ah! It's good to see you too Schweden! How's mama and the boys doing?"

"Adsila and the twins are as good as expected since their lands have been in turmoil lately."

"Mein Gott. Are any of them sick or something?"

"Nej. Adsila over exhausted herself trying to solve the conflicts between the natives and the colonists. The boys have had to get glasses because of the headaches that they have been giving them as part of the strain."

"Verdammt."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm in need of your help Gilbert."

"Let me get Ludwig with Brandenburg and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Brandenburg? Is she-?"

"Ja. Her and I got married a few months ago because of her failing economy and she needed my help."

"That was very kind of you to do Gilbert."

"Tch, I'll do it all over again too. I love that woman to pieces. She's a nicer and much more understanding version of Hungary, but she also takes no shit from me too. In her own sweet ways, she knows how to hand mein arsch to me when necessary."

"Oh? I'll take that as a compliment mein Ehemann."

Standing a few feet away was the region of Brandenburg adorned in simple casual clothing making her stand out among the lavish hallways of the castle. Her hair was a vibrant mixture of liquid chocolate and amber honey. She was very lightly tanned with a few freckles going across her nose and cheeks. But her most attractive feature besides the slender, soft and curvy frame was her bright, sparkling hazel eyes that clashed with Gilbert's crimson red hues.

"It was meant to be that way liebling. Frieda this is Berwald, the country of Schweden. Berwald, this is Frieda the region of Brandenburg."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Frieda and congratulations on your marriage."

"Danke Berwald. It's very nice to meet you too."

A small demure smile appeared on her face as she turned to Gilbert when he said her name.

"Frieda, I need you to watch Ludwig for me liebling."

"Of course, I will. Come on Ludwig lets go outside and enjoy some fresh air."

The two older men watched the lady and much younger Germanic Nation walk away with excitement at the aspect of being outside. Gilbert never removed his eyes from his wife and little brother feeling that deep-seated feeling of protectiveness. To be honest, he could only blame his heritage on that before he gave a long sigh before turning his attention to Berwald with a questioning gaze.

"What is it you need my help with?"

"We need to go somewhere private first. It's concerning Adsila and the boys Gilbert."

A sudden look of understanding flashed in crimson red eyes before he led the Swedish man towards his own private study that he reinforced himself with thick enough walls to not be heard by anyone except for his immediate family. Once seated in front of each other, Berwald picked up where he left off.

"While my brothers wanted to come with me as well, I knew it was best to come alone so I can give this explanation to you directly."

Gilbert nodded in understanding before waiting for the Swede to continue patiently.

"Because of King George putting act and law one on top of the other on the colonies, it's wearing my woman and children down to borderline complete exhaustion from the stress and strain. All of us fear that if this continues the colonists would declare war on the British Empire out of their fear and anger. My brothers and I have already trained the boys to the best of our abilities. However, knowing that we can only do so much in the meantime, I ask you as both a Nation and father to please help my familj."

Gilbert couldn't help back the surprise and confusion written all over his albino features as he gazed at the head bowing, slumped shoulders, and relaxed posture belong to the strong stoic Nation. He has never seen the man express such humility and desperation in his entire life as a Nation himself.

"Why me Berwald? Why me out of all the others?"

The Swedish man looked at him with softened turquoise eyes and semi opened yet still stoic face.

"Because of you expressing your concern over your brother and your determination to keep him safe at the meeting we held in Stockholm. That concern and determination gained not only my respect, but also my brothers as well."

Though some of the confusion cleared up that was still some leftover on his face. Berwald having seen this continued his clarification.

"We Scandinavians value family, protection, and eternal love above everything else. Family because they are all that we have and are treasured as such. Protection because if we don't do so for those we care for, then who will in turn? Eternal love is something that we hold dear to our hearts much more than our family when the time comes for it. Adsila is that symbol for me because she not only gave me two beautiful sons, but because she returned that love without hesitation. What you have displayed at the meeting and just now with Ludwig and Frieda shows me that you understand those values too and thus has earned my respect and trust wholeheartedly."

Gilbert had indeed understood what Berwald was talking about. He feels this way with both his wife and brother and would do anything for them even ask for help if his pride would allow to do that in the first place. He felt very honored and humility at the aspect of the much older Nation asking him to help his family out. So, wanting to return the favor he gave the Swede his answer.

"I'll do it Berwald. I'll go help your family once the time for war is upon them."

The look of absolute relief and gratefulness in the Swede's eyes was more than enough thanks that he could ever give the Germanic Nation.


	10. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter revolves around some of the events during the American Revolution and also how much of an impact Prussia and France had in the process. Adsila ends up breaking down in grief from the fallen natives, Prussia helps out the family again, and next chapter Berwald's going to say something that will change their lives forever.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Native America! :D

Chapter IX

"Mom, we can't continue like this. Not without proper military training."

It was now well into the American Revolution. Only two years prior the Declaration of Independence was revised by all three of the American Nations time and time again whenever the Congressman couldn't agree on something in the document. July 4th, 1776 was when the final draft was approved and sent to the printer's office to be published into the newspapers for all to see. Soon after, the more than enraged English King sent redcoat soldiers to the American Colonies shortly thereafter thus beginning the Revolution for freedom and independence.

Adsila looked to her son both with an expression of weariness and seriousness. Noting how he was covered in scrapes from throwing himself into the fray more often than not confronting the main defense to help protect his people better. His golden hair was dusted in dirt and natural oils indicating that he desperately needed a bath. His tanned skin was covered in dried sweat and grime and very faint scars from where the cities of the colonies were attacked and sacked. His crystallized ocean blue eyes looked at his mother seriously and with complete desperation. He knew that if this kept going that they would lose and be under the rule of the British Monarchy for that much longer. He didn't want that and neither did Adsila. She's had enough of this war and wants it to end completely.

"I think it's about time that we call in Prussia Alfrid."

Alfred as he was called by the American people, is still called by his birth name by his family. Which he is very grateful for. He actually prefers his birth name over the Anglicized version of it, but he had to eventually get over it once he is transformed into his own country once and for all. Adsila had promised her son to call him by 'Alfred' to help him get used to it even if it didn't feel right to do so. It was the same with Matthias. Once he was able to fight off the imposing forces in Canada and becomes his own country, his name will be changed to Matthew. As a mother, she knew that she shouldn't be doing it, but as a Nation she knew what it meant to earn a name for yourself. So, she will speak their new names once they earn them for themselves.

The young American Nation nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper, a quill feather pen, and a small bottle of ink just before he started to write a letter asking Prussia to fulfill his promise to his father needing his help. It took a few hours to write it all out even with his mother's help, but it turned out alright in the end.

It has been three weeks exactly before they heard remnants of footfalls and what sounded like a commanding officer shouting out words in German. Alfrid jumped to his feet and practically jogged over to where he could hear the general direction with his mother following after him just as quickly. The first thing that they saw a tall man with skin that is almost white with hair just as white with slivery undertones. He was wearing an elaborate dark navy-blue uniform of a status above a general and he was the one was shouting out German.

"We're almost there meine Kameraden. Just a few more feet and we'll have reached the American camp. Herr Schweden gave us this mission to protect his family and that's exactly what we'll do. AM I UNDERSTOOD GENTLEMAN?!"

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!"

Adsila and Alfird had bright smiles full of hope and gratefulness as they rushed over to Prussia.

"PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA! We're so glad you came!"

Gilbert turned around at the sound of a deep, motherly voice full of relief and happiness and saw the second most beautiful woman on the planet after his wife. Copper-tanned skin, rosy cheeks with strong yet soft features attached to them, large oriental-almond shaped eyes the color of amber gold, hair the color of raven's feathers flowing down her back in an inky waterfall, and an overabundance of curves on a little above average height frame.

If Berwald wasn't smitten with this woman and he wasn't married, there was the very slightest possibility that he might have gotten with her. Very, very slightest.

His crimson red eyes looked to the young teenager running along beside her and instantly knew that this must be of the twin boys that Berwald described to him. A very handsome young man that could have any woman he wanted if he wasn't a Nation like the rest of them. Such a shame really. Hopefully both he and his brother will find their true loves once they got older.

When both Adsila and Alfrid saw the strange red color of Prussia's eyes, they were a bit frightened. They have never seen an albino before today. They have heard of Prussia's strange appearance and the theories surrounding it, but neither one thought they were completely true. With Alfrid being the blunt and curious creature that he was, he couldn't help the question that came out of his mouth.

"Um, why are your eyes red? Have you been crying or something?"

"ALFRID! That was rude!"

"What mom?! I was just asking a question! Or two, but still!"  
"KESESESESESESE! You two are just hilarious! You just made my day with your dose of awesomeness! Kesesese!"

They couldn't help but blink owlishly at the seemingly strange wording that came out of Prussia's mouth.

"As for your questions Alfrid, no I have not been crying. Got no time for it either. Especially in times of war. As for my eyes, the awesome me was born this way! I'm damn well proud of it too!"

It was like as if both Nations were receiving a breath of fresh air. Prussia's confident and somewhat lighthearted way of saying something was just what they all needed.

"Hehe, I suppose that we should introduce ourselves. I'm Adsila Spirit-Wolf. This is my eldest son Alfrid, though he plans on changing it once we gain his country's independence. Matthias couldn't be here because of the continuing conflicts going on in Canada."

"That's not good. I would have liked to meet him too. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome Prussia. For now, let's worry about getting your men into tip-top shape. Who's the main front-liners here?"

"That would be me, mom and her guerilla troops but they tend to work behind the scenes, and my General, George Washington along with his commanding officers. The rest are our back-up soldiers and militia, but they don't have much experience in terms of training with firearms and hand-to-hand combat as the three of us do."

"Well, that's the example of a hastily made and shitty-arsch army. Looks like I got my work cut out for me this time around. Gather up the men and have them meet me as soon as they are able."

Alfrid nodded and did as he was told with hardened determination and purpose which once again reminded Adsila greatly of his father. She watched with motherly worry after her eldest son walked hastily away before turning her warm but sharp amber gold gaze to Gilbert's crimson red.

"Thank you, Gilbert. If you hadn't of come I don't know what would have happened to us in the meantime. How's Berwald doing?"

"Don't worry about it. I have my own lady waiting on me at home and my little bruder too. The last time I saw Berwald was when he came to Berlin, my capital, to ask for my help here. He was still going strong, but seemed just as tired as you look right now."

"So, pretty much what can be expected with all of this going on it seems."

"Ja. Frieda tends to 'gently' berate me when I come home from battle or if I'm covered in bruises. Her exact words would be 'Gilbert, I know you love causing chaos and such, but try not to come home with more injuries. I'm the one who has to take care of you at the end of the day.' Every single time. Makes me guilty enough to listen to her every single time. Verdammt, but I love her though. I really do. Kesesesese."

"I would like to meet her one day once all of this is settled and out of the way."

"I think she would like to meet you too Adsila. Ludwig, mein bruder, can't stop asking me when he will able to finally meet you and the twins."

"Hehe, charming, isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

They shared a soft laugh while Alfrid gently coaxed the tried, hungry, and worn-out soldiers to their feet and had them line-up in a straight line as best as they could in this freezing cold weather. Each man was a little thin from the meager rations that they had on hand, scruffy beards were on some of their faces, and they were all covered in dirt and grime and were in desperate need of a bath. They all were.

Gilbert looked over each man in a serious and appraising manner and then clicks his tongue once he was finished with his 'examination'.

"Alright then. First things first, rations?"

"We have enough to last maybe another month if they eat only one meal a day."

"That's not good. Uniforms?"

"We don't have much of those either. Only enough for the higher-ranking officials since it cost a lot to have them made."

"Verdammt. Ugh, fine. We need to fix that soon, but not now. Do we at least have enough weapons for everyone?"

"We've had to take them back by stealing from the redcoats, but yea we have enough along with very few explosives."

"Alright that's one problem solved at least. Here's what we need to do …"

The next week was used to get everyone's belly filled with proper meals while also finding a way to acquire proper uniforms for everybody. It was quite a task for even to get the men in a routine of waking up at the crack of dawn, eat breakfast, and then do a daily regime of training. Prussia did not play when it came to their training nor did he allow them to make a single mistake. He was as thorough as he could be in his explanations and then had them repeat and recite just about everything he just said word for word. He was a goofy person, cocky, a little arrogant, and rather loud, but he grew up as a militaristic Nation/Kingdom above all else. He even gave the officers, Alfrid, and Adsila their own regimes once he had assessed their capabilities too. If he wasn't around when a certain group started their training Baron von Steuben was and he didn't play either. If Gilbert hadn't of trained his men personally then they would have been much more lenient and laid back than they would be now.

It was February 6th, 1778 when Francis came to their camp with slumped shoulders of defeat and determination in his gaze. Neither one of the other Nations had contacted the French Nation for anything whatsoever. So, to see him here in Valley Forge was quite an astounding surprise.

"Francis! What the hell happened to you?! You look like shit!"

"Merci Gilbert. That makes me feel so much better."

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the heavy amount of sarcasm in the Frenchman's tone and then walked over to him with Adsila and Alfrid at his heels.

"Francis, have you heard from Matthias? Is my little eagle okay?"

"Yea. Is Mattie okay?"

"Mathieu is okay. He made me come here once he felt that you were getting stronger Alfrid. It made him in turn stronger which is helping him against Angleterre's forces. Last time I saw him he was defending Quebec against Angleterre with his own gathered troops and I left a few of my own to help him just in case."

"Oh, thank you so much Francis! You've done so much for my boys and my family. How can I ever repay you?"

"If you weren't with Berwald I would ask for a kiss-"

Next thing he knew a major and icy death glare came the Ancient Nation and he could hear the sound of cracking knuckles as Alfrid was ready to pummel the French Nation. Quickly catching himself he waved his hands nervously as he clarified.

"A kiss on the cheek was what I was going to say! I know better than to ask for one on the mouth! Berwald would absolutely murder me if I tried anything!"

"Damn right dad would murder you. Mom's just about on her last nerve of patience, so don't push it Francis."

"Oui, oui. Don't worry I won't. I'll behave myself. I promise."

"You better or I'm going to castrate you with my bare fingers slowly and painfully."

"OUI M'DAME!"

The irritation and promise of castration rolled off the Ancient in waves as it reached the entirety of the French troops. Even Gilbert and his war-hardened troops couldn't help the nervous fidgeting that once they felt it.

It was June 19th of that same year before all the American, Prussian, and French troops left Valley Forge and made their way back into the battlefield. This continued for another five years and it was full of trial and errors as the Revolution progressed before the rag-tag army finally got the British Empire to succumb to complete and utter surrender.

Alfrid held no significant pity or sympathy as he watched the British Empire collapse to his hands and knees bawling his eyes out at the loss of 13 colonies in the New World. It was rather pathetic to be honest. Adsila looked at the Englishman in front of them with hardened eyes and tightened fists. She walked towards the British Empire full of disdain and disgust at the sight of him crying. She picked the Nation up by his collar with a sneer on her face watching as he just looked at her with dead eyes and a shaking lip.

"Just do it. Please jus-"

"Do what exactly? Kill you?! No, England. Death would be an easy way out for you."

She pushed the English Nation to the ground and then punched him so hard that he flew 100 yards away just after he was knocked unconscious from the force of the impact.

"STAY THE HELL OFF MY LANDS! STAY AWAY FROM MY SONS! YOU'RE CHASING A DREAM THAT WILL NOT BE FULFILLED WITH YOUR GREED AND LUST FOR POWER! How many times much we all tell you before you get that through your thick skull Arthur Kirkland!?"

Everyone watched the Ancient with various expressions of awe, fear, admiration, and amazement.

"VERDAMMT FRAU! That was scarier than that one time Frieda and Hungary ganged up on me when I was in the kitchen making breakfast! Remind me never to make you angry! Kesesesese!"

That seemed to break the tension from ridiculousness and truth of Gilbert's comment. Soon the redcoats took their Nation away so he could heal and recover everyone was rejoicing the fact the war was over and England wasn't going to bother them anymore. Alfrid, now Alfred, looked to where his mother fell to her knees crying out in silent sobs of distress and grief. He knew why and could do nothing, but give his beautiful mother his support as he gently brought her to his chest and rubbed her back gently.

"Alfred. Please take me to your Berwald. Take me to your father."

"Okay mom. I'll take you to him. Just give me a few minutes and I'll do it."

She nodded as she physically curled up a little more and sobbed a little more silently as Alfred walked away to see France and Prussia off. Gilbert was the first to say something.

"What's wrong with Adsila?"

"Most of natives that helped out in the war were killed. She's just now allowing herself to grief over their deaths."

"Mon dieu. I hope she will be alright."

"Yea, me too. As soon as I got her to calm down enough, she said that she needed dad. So as soon as you guys are ready to go and see you off, I'm going straight to Sweden."

"The fastest way to Schweden is through Preussen. Once I pack everything up and we're ready to go, you're coming with us."

"Thank you so much Gilbert. You've both done so much for our family, Antonio too. I never got to properly thank him for helping us when me and Mattie were kids, so next time you see him please tell him I said thanks."

"Oui. We will most certainly do that Alfred. Merci beaucoup for having us here to help you in your time of need."

"If you guys need anything. Anything at all, let me know. I'll be more than willing to return the favor."

"Danke Alfred. We'll let you know for when that time comes. For now, let's worry about getting your mutti to Berwald first."

It wasn't long before everyone was packed and ready to go back home to France and Prussia. Francis gave them an extra ship just in case something happens along the way back to Prussia. Let's just hope that Berwald won't blow his top once he sees how distressed his lady is.


	11. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter it shows some more interaction between Berwald and Alfred, Berwald explains the reason behind the whole Nation and human relationship taboo concept as well as reveal the heritage behind all five Nordics, and our favorite couple has a surprise for you at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter of Native America! :D

Chapter X

Berwald was absolutely terrified when he saw his eldest son, Adsila, and Gilbert walk through his doors covered in bandages and nearly healed bruises all over them. However, what got to him the most was that the light that was usually in her eyes was nearly gone. He looked to Alfred with worry and questioning as he quickly walked over to the three of them taking Adsila into his arms holding her closely to his chest rubbing her back as she embraced him tightly as if he was her lifeline.

"What happened son? Gilbert?"

The forced calm in his voice and the soft tones drew their attention as their gazes met his own.

"Mama Wolf broke down from the grief she felt when the majority of the native guerilla troops were killed on the battlefield. Once it was all over, she said that she needed to be here with you."

"It's true dad. I tried as much as I could to help, and I think it did, but she kept asking how far we were from Sweden. I'm just glad that we're here to be honest and that we're away from all that blood and death. I can only imagine how Mattie's doing right now."

"Your brother's fine as far as I know min lilla soluppgång. He's standing strong against the English and with Francis's energy renewed with new supplies and funds, he's on his way to help Matthew again."

"Wait, how did you kn-"

"You keep forgetting that I have scrying pools that I use to keep taps on the three of you."

"Oh, right. Hehe."

"For now, let's get your moder to my room so she can finally rest and recover. Tack again Gilbert. Tell Frieda I said 'hello' as well."

"Danke to you too Berwald. I hope she gets better."

Just as Prussia turned to leave Berwald took his lady into his arms easily as he carried her through the hallways of his house towards the master bedroom just as Alfred headed straight for the washroom yelling he's got dibs on getting the first bath.

"Good! You stink anyways."

A laugh erupted from the American countries mouth as he got started on his bath. Berwald turned to his shivering lady and then a nasty blush on his face blindfolded himself as he carefully undressed her and gave her a sponge bath before putting some fresh clean clothes on her. Once he had placed her under the covers did he take off the blindfold and set it aside.

"How is she?"

Seeing that his son finally clean and dressed in something besides his slightly tattered military uniform, he spoke softer than he usually did.

"You could have helped me with giving your moder a bath Alfred. Heh. She's okay physically from what I can sense, but I'm not sure about everything else."

Alfred looked between the two of them as his father moved closer to his mother taking her hand into his as she slowly stopped shaking all over before scooting closer to him.

"Dad, I think it's time you propose to mom."

Berwald's shocked turquoise gaze looked into his son's serious crystallized ocean blues.

"You and I both know that you both love each other more than most can say. Plus, we both know that if this continues she will be more dependent on you if she gets weaker and sicker from all the natives being killed off and all of North America will belong primarily to the whites. The Saami here can help her recover because they are connected to you and they are your natives here."

"And you and I both know that because we as Nations joined together to make you and Matthew, that there might be a possibility that could work. However, she does seem to be healthier than she would be back in America with all of this fighting going on there."

"See? It is working!"

"Alfred."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"Don't do it again. Especially when your mother is resting."

"Yes, sir."

Berwald looked to his beautiful lady and gently rubbed her reddening her cheek with his knuckles in long, smooth strokes as he thought over Alfred's suggestion. Despite how crazy and rather unorthodox his ideas may be, they do actually work if done correctly. The thought of marriage has actually been something that has been filling his mind lately. Both himself and Adsila had even spoke and joked about it in the past. Now that it was actually said in a serious manner, Berwald was very much considering doing just that.

The large Swede looked to his son and nodded before reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a small black leather box. Alfred couldn't help the fact that his eyes were widened in absolute shock and his jaw dropped in disbelief. He started to sputter in his attempt to speak again before Berwald took the young American down into the living room so that they wouldn't wake Adsila, even if she was a very heavy sleeper, from her slumber. Knowing how she could be, before going into the living room, Berwald put his pillow with his scent on it in her arms and she automatically pulled closer to her and started breathing in his scent.

Once they were there, Alfred finally found his voice.

"Dad?! You mean to tell me that you've had that rin-?!"

"Ja. I have had it for a good 50 years now. It was when the topic of marriage was first mentioned between your mother and I. I just never had the courage to ask her until now. Hopefully she'll-"

"Don't worry she will dad. She loves you too much to NOT say no to you."

"Mm, I know, but sometimes I do have my moments."

"Don't we all?"

"True. Any word from Mattie?"

"Last time I heard anything was that Francis told us that because I have been training and getting stronger that it was helping Mattie through our 'Twin-Bond' against the invading British soldiers. Not that the Revolution is over, I can only imagine how it's going for him over in Canada."

"Let's just hope that he will be fine in the meantime."

A sigh escaped both males as they sat back and relaxed against the plush and soft sofas both reminiscing about recent events. However, there was something that Alfred had been wanting to ask his dad about for quite some time now.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"How come Uncle Lukas, Mathias, Tino, and Emil are single and have no kids, but you have mom, me and Mattie?"

"That is a good, but complicated question Alfred. Nations like us have to bond with another Nation because of how our lives are compared to the human population that live in our lands. The only times that I can think of that a Nation has ever fallen in love with a human, is when Francis fell deeply in love with Jeanne d'Arc, and when Russia, or Ivan as he is called by the humans, fell in love with his czarina, Catherine the Great. Both women ended up dying in their arms because of it."

Alfred had to blink quite owlishly multiple times at his father's answer to his question. This only brought up more questions. However, Berwald is not quite finished either.

"Your mother and I are an odd and very unexpected match. She is the oldest and possibly one of the very few Ancients left that are still living. While I am a very old nation raised by an Ancient, who was my mother, and also on a strict Viking and pagan upbringing as well. Scandinavia, my mother, did not play around when it came to discipline and religious views. Mathias was the only one out of all of us that was unruly and hyperactive. He was also one of the most bloodthirsty out of the three of us during our Viking days. I was no better than he was. Especially with my immensely deep-seated protective instincts and temper. Lukas, however, he only did it because of wanderlust and curiosity. Emil was found and brought back here to be raised as a Scandinavian, sometimes I wonder if he is actually Lukas's son instead of a little brother he found on his travels. Tino is our brother as well, but he has a different father than us. While myself, Mathias, and Lukas was sired by Germania, Tino was possibly sired by either Kievan Rus or possibly the male form of Baltia Aestii. However, none of us are completely sure of this either."

To say that Alfred was shocked by this was an understatement. He knew his dad was old and wise, but this was beyond what he had expected.

"Wow. So, Nation and Nation, or Nation and Ancient in our case, is good thing, but Nation and human is very bad. Gotcha."

A wide smile and thumbs up was given to the Swedish Nation which in turn made a soft chuckle escape his mouth.

"Berwald? Alfred?"

Berwald's head turned so fast that it was a miracle that he didn't get whiplash. He got up and walked over to his lady as she brought her eyes up to rub her eyes mush like a small child would while clutching his pillow in her arms. He couldn't help the small blush that dusted his cheeks at how fucking adorable Adsila was at that moment. He gently brought her into his arms and gently combed his fingers through her raven black hair. She nuzzled his chest as she moved closer to him humming contently.

"How are you feeling alskling?"

"Tired and I got restless once I didn't feel either one of you in the room with me."

"Sorry about that mom. Dad and I wanted to talk without waking you up from your sleep."

"It's alright. I'm still tired though. Berwald?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you have any of those cinnamon rolls made? Or no?"

"Heh. Of course, alskling. Wait here with Alfred while I get some for you."

"Mm, okay."

She gave a soft yawn as Alfred led his mother to the couch and she sat down beside her son resting her head on his shoulder as she did so while trying to wake up from her nap.

"What were you and your father talking about my little eagle?"

"Hmm? Oh, I asked him about why everyone else was single with no kids. He then explained it to me while also telling me of their family heritage."

"Hehe, it is quite interesting, isn't it? To know that your family has a very diverse background."

"Yea, it is. Just wish Mattie was here to hear it all. He would have loved hearing all about it."

"Yes, yes, he would have, but we can only hope that he would stay safe in the midst of the fighting going on in Canada. I can fell that it has died down since the Revolution has ended, but it's still there."

"Well, that's just great."

"Yep, my thoughts exactly."

Berwald came back a few seconds with a whole tray of fresh and frosted cinnamon rolls for everyone to eat and share. Adsila was the first one to grab three of them before both men tore through them like a pair of ravenous wolves in an eating contest. She giggled and smiled amusedly as she ate hers slowly savoring the sweet yet hearty spice of the cinnamon and brown sugar. She absolutely loves cinnamon rolls to a point where Berwald had a fresh tray of them whenever they came to visit. He also loves them along with the boys and the rest of the Nordics so it was a win-win situation when the irresistible pastries are involved. Once they were all finished, Adsila was the one to clean both of their faces since their hands were too sticky with the sweet frosting. It caused a blush and childish pout to appear on her eldest son's face while it only caused a rather seductively heated gaze in Berwald's slightly darkening turquoise eyes. This brought a rather nasty blush to appear on her face as she cleaned his faces and hands trying not to shiver and keep her own hands from shaking. A rather mischievous and devious small smirk appeared on his face while Alfred mumbled about 'his parents being too much like horny teenagers'. This brought a rather amused smirk to appear on the copper-tanned Ancient's face while she gave her handsome Swede a surprise of her own causing him to stiffen up in his shock. When she let go before he could return it, a subtle pout appeared on his face and a mischievous and an absolute promise appeared in his determined eyes that said 'I'll get you back for that later.' This actually caused a shiver to run up and down her spine before Berwald pulled her into his lap causing a yelp of surprise to escape her lips.

Alfred could only not watch and attempted at ignoring his parents as he got slightly jealous of the relationship his parents had. He wanted a similar relationship with whomever he ends up falling in love with. However, he also knew that it had to be a Nation because humans were absolutely off-limits to any kind of intimate relationship even a purely physical one. That thought cause another minor blush to appear on his face before he discarded it entirely. He then excused himself and went to his bedroom for the rest of night while also giving his parents some privacy too.

Berwald watched as Alfred walked away and then looked to Adsila's loving and attentive amber gold gaze. He suddenly felt really nervous and anxious. He knew that it was discussed in the past, but never had he left as anxious as he did at that moment. His features were still stony, but Adsila could see the nervousness in his eyes. It made her a little worried about him as Berwald lifted her up and placed her on the couch effortlessly while he knelt on his knees in front of her.

"Adsila, you and I have known each other for almost 800 years now, and I can honestly say that these have been the best 800 years of my life. I … and I just can't see myself living without you or the boys. So," He paused as he pulled out that small black leather box that he has been hiding in the bedside table for so long. Adsila finally realizing what was happening, brought her hand to her mouth in her shock as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "Adsila Spirit-Wolf, would be willing to give me everything and be my wife?"

The large Swede looked at her with so much love, promise, and hope that she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her face. A wide smile came upon her face before she hugged Berwald firmly kissing him. It had enough force that it nearly knocked the air out of his lungs from the amount of love and passion he felt in that short but meaningful kiss.

"Yes, Berwald. I would be willing to do anything to be your wife. I was already yours for 800 years and when you gave me our sons."

It was his turn to kiss her with the same amount of force she did him as he put a shimmering white-gold ring in the pattern of the Nordic styled Celtic knots that were engraved in the amulets of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Two gems were embedded in the ring, one of aquamarine and other of yellow topaz. The color of their eyes that, ironically, made of his official national flag. Adsila giggled as she looked at the intricate yet simple engagement ring with excitement and joy before looking to her Swedish fiancée with that same look only with a much deeper and intense love that was reserved for him and him alone.

Berwald was more than excited to marry his lady even after being together for nearly 800 years. He can only imagine what the future had in store for them. Whether it would be good or bad, they will pull through. They always do in the end.


	12. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is by far the longest and most information heavy chapter that I have ever written thus far. Nearly 18 Microsoft Word pages long. So, yea this chapter is centered much more around Matthew's side of the American Revolution and what has been going on so far. There is also a surprise for everyone in this chapter that will blow your mind. It did for me as I was writing this XD. Hehe.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading the next chapter of Native America! :D

Chapter XI

Matthew didn't know why rebel forces from the colonies are here in Quebec. He didn't really care either. He just wanted them off of his portion of the lands given to him by his mother. The English Royalists came into Canada shortly after the Revolution had ended and it has caused an upheaval with both the French and Native populations. These same Royalists then made New Brunswick somewhere in Nova Scotia irritating him to no end. They had also settled somewhere near Lake Ontario as well. What gave them the right to claim ownership to his lands just because they failed at getting it from Alfred's? It was all so juvenile and stupid.

It was now 1791 when they finally stopped and came to an agreement. Canadian government officials settled on splitting the country into Upper and Lower Canada. The upper regions were for those who were still loyal to the crown while the lower regions belonged to the French settlers that were originally in Canada. It made no sense whatsoever to him, but it seemed like it was the only way for everyone to at least tolerate each other. Even if that term was used very lightly.

Matthew made his way towards the Nordic's house shortly thereafter fueled by the worry he had for his family. Were they okay? Was Alfred still recovering from the Revolution? What about mom? Is she sick again?

Many questions with no answers. It really was irritating to say the least. Everything about the situation is irritating. The young Canadian Nation just wanted everything to go back to the days where he was nothing but an innocent child who was learning the lessons of life, nature, and survival from his mother. Alas, that isn't the case when war and hardship is presented on a child.

He kept going, not having a full idea of which direction he was heading in, but knowing where he was determined to reach. It wasn't long before he reached familiar waters and rowed with all of his might crossing the seas to reach Sweden. Matthew didn't know how many minutes, hours, or even days that he had spent rowing nearly nonstop. He didn't want to take a naval vessel because of the risk of having his ship being tracked down and intercepted. He couldn't have that happening. Not when it could possibly put his family in danger any more than what they really are because of the Europeans killing off the Native Americans. Just the thought of the natives being killed off any more than they already are makes him want to vomit.

Memories of his mother nearly dying from the sudden onslaught of the Spanish Conquistadores bombarded the native Aztecs with, made him more than justified in his half-brained decisions and actions. Yes, he was being overly – worried, and yes, he was being impulsive. However, he would rather cut off his own balls than ever see his mother on her death bed again. Matthew also knew that his twin, no matter how composed and strong he may outwardly portray himself to be, would do the same thing if it meant that his mother would stay alive.

His father, however, would become an uncontrollable blizzard that would tear down those who were responsible for her death and would not stop until they were all gone from this earth. This brought a shiver up and down his spine just thinking about it. He had seen what has happened the very few times his father has ever truly gotten angry. The glowing eyes, the hardened marble stone-like features, his whole demeanor and aura takes on an eerie teal color that would put Russia's purple to shame, and the howling winds. Oh God, the howling of the winds. It's like the dead are taunting and demanding retribution to the one who has incurred their wrath. Bellowing of Swedish Elk could be heard amid it all along with the bloodcurdling howls of the wolves. It is awful. It is like staring the god of death in the face.

His mother was the only one out of all eight family members that had an instant soothing balm to his father's impending wrath. All it took was a simple touch, and he was fine again for the most part. Matthew and his brother had a similar effect, but not to the extent that their mother had. It was amazing and a bit spooky too. However, he wouldn't trade his parents for anyone ever. They have sacrificed a lot for him and Alfred. They would have been married by now if it wasn't for European interference and his mother was still surviving in secret raising her twin children. Matthew supposed that he would very, very reluctantly admit that he thanks them for it. If it wasn't for them finding and supposedly 'discovering' their lands, then they wouldn't have grown as a family as they had now.

It has been many weeks since Matthew last left Canada in secret in order to travel to Sweden. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and completely and utterly exhausted. The only thing fueling him right now is his sense of determination and worry for everyone. Matthew was a complete mess right now. His other side was trying to come out in order to survive and he's been fighting it ever since all of these wars have begun. Always coaxing him to give in and give him control. However, his logic was sound and solid in his gruff and extremely blunt and straight to a point manner. Finally, that side of him snapped.

"You dumb shit! You won't survive another minute if you don't do what I say! Merge with me and the both of us can be what we were supposed to be in the very beginning! Denying it will tear you apart at the seams and you'll be mentally messed with madness and insanity! MERGE WITH ME MATTHEW OXENSTIERNA!"

"… Fine James. You win. I'll merge with you, 2p Canada."

Matthew felt an assortment of emotions coming from his other side. Pride, joy, relief, excitement, determination, and confidence. Confidence that he didn't have at the moment. It was without delay that he paused in his rowing, his hands were in the air as he started to feel an itching sensation running up and down on his spine. He could feel that his skin was crawling and also felt agony as his scrawny frame change with the addition to James's new influence on his body and appearance. He felt his thick strawberry blonde hair grow a little coarser yet still silky, thicker, and longer. His hair now reached his shoulders, the middle ground in between his original shorter locks and James's medium length hair that he always kept in a ponytail. His skin grew a little more weathered and tougher while keeping a little bit of its original softness. However, that was only a tingling sensation compared to the agony that coursed through his body as it changed to fit his new appearance due to the merging. Matthew had always been leaner and smaller compared to Alfred's slightly bulky and chubby frame. However, James is much closer to Alfred's build in comparison to his muscle mass and natural abilities. So, imagine having your body taking on centuries worth of constant and consistent labor and exercise and not being able to scream to release the pent-up energy. It was absolutely terrible. His body was taking on a much more muscular body than before, but nowhere near his older brother's size. It was similar to his uncle Mathias' build in terms of muscle and leanness. His father being the more muscular and taller one out of the five Nordics. Once it was all over, hard pants escaped his mouth as Matthew shook all over from the stress his body had gone through moments before. He let out a loud groan before passing out in the bottom of the boat.

When he came to, Matthew couldn't be more surprised at how physically fine he felt. However, his emotions were still a jumbled mess. He felt it all coming back to him and was happy that he no longer could hear the nagging voice of James. A feeling of wholeness filled his whole being as he sat up stretching and popping some of his joints back into place as he shakily got up. Matthew lifted his gaze to see that the shores of Sweden were only a few hundred yards away. He couldn't help the wide joyful smile full of relief as he decided to row his boat once more at a much faster pace than before. Despite how rejuvenated he felt, there was still a weariness in his bones that told him that he needed more sleep and rest. Once he lands his face on a pillow in an actual bed instead of the cold, hard ground. He's had enough of that already to last him a lifetime.

Once he got to the shores of Sweden, he immediately made his way towards Stockholm. Running, and sometimes even stumbling in the streets, even turning down offers of help and aid almost instantly. He knew where he was heading and was determined more than ever as he felt the auras of his family within his father's house on the outskirts of the city.

"Matthias! Matthias! Käänny sinua hyökkääjääsi! It's me, Uncle Tino!"

Matthew heard his Uncle Tino's voice once he heard the shorter and much chubbier Nordic brother telling him to turn around while also insulting him by calling him a buffoon. The Finnish man's newly chocolate-tinted purple eyes widened once he took in his nephew's new appearance. Unkempt rose-gold locks reaching his shoulders, a newly acquired leanly muscled yet broader stature, he even grew an inch or two! However, what caught his attention most of all was his eyes. His once innocently beautiful heather purple eyes were hardened amethyst gems with very little spark in them anymore. It was unnerving to see his once young and cheerful nephew had turned into a true hardened man of war and death.

Tino instantly grabbed his younger nephew as he gave an immense sigh of relief and joy before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious on the spot. The Finnish Nation was very strong despite his short stature and looks. However, even Matthew's newly acquired physique was giving him a bit of a hard time. He lifted the much younger country into his arms before running like a bat out of hell towards Berwald's house knowing that Swedish man wanted to know just how his youngest son was doing.

What was supposed to be a 30-minute walk, turned into five minutes with Tino running as fast as he did. He didn't stop until he was in the doorway of the house and then Matthew woke up and softly asked for him to help him walk. Tino, while very reluctant to even agree to it in the first place, gently and slowly placed Matthew on his two feet. He helped the Canadian Nation steady himself before he draped one of his arms over his own shoulders just in case. Matthew gave his uncle a thankful smile and very subtle nod before they both made their way into the house where they could hear where everyone is laughing in various volumes as they stayed in the living room.

Adsila, however, had noticed a shift in the air and then turned her head towards the entrance to the room and she couldn't help the widening of her amber-gold eyes as she laid eyes of Tino half-carrying, half-helping her youngest son walk on his own feet. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy and immense relief as she suddenly bolted from her fiancé's lap and ran to her youngest son sobbing out tears of happiness while holding out her arms to embrace Matthew.

"Matthew, my son."

Said Nation lifted his hardened amethyst gaze which instantly softened and brightened as he saw his mother for the first time in 16 years.

"Mama, I'm home."

She sobbed even louder as she took her son into her arms and hugged him to her firmly. Berwald and the rest of the family were in complete shock before he got up along with Alfred to embrace them both followed by the rest of the family. They all comforted and rejoiced in their reunion after so many years of separation.

"My son. I'm so glad you are home again."

"Yea, you have got us all worried sick about you. Mom and dad got engaged by the way."

"Alfred! That was something me and your father were to tell your brother! But, yes Matthew we are engaged now."

"I'm just so glad to be home alive mama. Tell me about it later. I'm so tired."

"Okay, Matthew. Let's get you upstairs and into bed. You can worry about hygiene and cleanliness afterwards."

"Mm, 'kay ata."

Adsila smiled at her son's usage of the old Eskimo language even if he was half-asleep at the moment. She then helped her son to his feet while Alfred helped her as they made their way towards Matthew's bedroom. Which had maple leaves scattered all over the walls in a decorative manner attempt at a play of leaves floating in the wind. His room was colored in earthy and warm red colors to give off a cozy and homey feel to it while also seem like a typical teenage boy's room too. His walls, bedframe, bedside table and desk were all made from solid wood and Berwald's own two hands. He wouldn't have his sons have anything less than perfect so the only way that his pursuit for such a thing had to be done by him and him alone. He truly loved his family dearly, even if his brothers irritate the hell out of him almost all the time.

Adsila placed her youngest son in his bed and tucked him in after taking his boots off and when Alfred changed him into much cleaner clothes instead of the military uniform he was previously wearing. Adsila cried once she saw the amount of damage dealt to her son. His spirit was weak, but pulsing with renewing strength as though Matthew had gone through a complete transformation. She knew exactly what it was. However, she was not expecting to happen to her little eagle so soon in his life. Berwald had walked up the stairs once he felt a shift in his beloved's aura and once he came to his son's bedroom he did a more thorough observation. "Oh, so this is what had unsettled Adsila so much. I must agree, it is unsettling to feel this from Matthew at such a young age. Hopefully he can explain more once he's well-rested, cleaned and fed properly."

Berwald also knew what was going on with Matthew and walked over to his startled alskling before bringing her into his arms. Alfred looked at his father with a look of confusion and apprehension.

"Dad, what's going on? Why does Mattie look like he's been working out nonstop and he looks more like a Viking than he does himself?"

Berwald didn't know what to say to his eldest child. He really didn't. So, he gave a simple answer to that question.

"All of us will explain once Matthew is awake and well. It'll be better if we all do it at once than separately."

Alfred, even though he was still confused and curious, knew better than to speak against his father when he had that serious scowl and frown on his face. He had that only once and well let's say that his fader did not appreciate disrespectful children and leave it at that. So, he nodded to show his compliance before the three of them left the resting Canadian alone for the evening.

It wasn't until the early morning hours that Matthew had finally woken up from his slumber. He could hear his uncles, Tino and Mathias, cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Uncle Lukas was cursing and yelling at everyone to be quiet so he can have his morning coffee in peace. His parents and brother were either still asleep or they were already downstairs waiting on him to wait up from his sleep. Deciding that it might be the latter, got up from bed and headed straight for the mirror and dresser placed exactly to his left. He gave a complete look at himself in the mirror and knew that his deductions towards the changes in his new appearance were right for the most part. His eyes, however, were something that he wasn't really fully aware of, but he, too, somewhat welcomed that change. He gently started to detangle the greasy mess that was his hair frowning and hissing once he reached a knot that he had to yank to get it to go away. A rather frustrated pout came to his lips as he gave up on his new longer locks and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Oh, dear God, he missed his dad's homemade cooking so much. Especially his cinnamon rolls.

He gripped the sold mahogany railing tightly as he made the slow trek down the stairs. His Uncle Emil saw him as he got to towards the bottom of the stairs and quickly made his way towards him to help him down the stairs. Giving his youngest uncle a small thankful smile as he felt him steady him well enough to help him get to solid ground. Now, he knew how his mother felt whenever she got weakened and sick. This brought a sense of humility to the Canadian Nation.

Even though he was still in his white silk pajamas, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much as his shorter Icelandic uncle led him toward the dining room. His uncle Lukas was the first one to see them and then took over from there silently placing the weak and aching Canadian into the cushioned chair.

"How are you Mattie? You look like shit."

Matthew scoffed playfully and then smiles a little bit as his hardened amethysts met the midnight blues of his Danish uncle, and also his eldest uncle too.

"I feel like shit Uncle Mathias. Hehe, but I'm fine for the most part. I just need some homecooked food and a bath is all."

"Haha! All right then. Your moder and fader are still upstairs getting ready for the day. We're just about finished with the food."

"Mm, okay. Where's Alfred?"

"Trying to drag his lat ass out of bed as usual."

"Hey now! I'm not that lazy Uncle Lukas."

"That's debatable Alfred. Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes, sir."

Matthew smiled as he watched his family interacted with each other while he laid his head on the table to rest a little bit. He was still weak from all of the constant conflicts and mini-wars that the English and French settlers had against each other while the natives stayed out of it for the most part. Then there was also the merging with James further siphoned his energy equally in both mental and physical quantities. He saw his parents walked down the stairs dressed in casual clothes as they made their way towards the dining room. His mother affectionately gave him a kiss on the forehead while his father gave him squeezed his shoulder and gave it a gentle pat as he walked by. Alfred, however, had given him a bear hug and squeezed him gently.

"You better not worry me to death again. Do you understand me little brother?"

No matter how quietly he muttered it, everyone could hear the American just fine. His Uncles, Lukas and Tino, handed out the different dishes and spread them out on the table like a buffet while Emil and Mathias helped with the glasses, plates, and silverware. Adsila helped the Norwegian and Finnish Nations with the food, while Berwald helped the other two as well. They all gave the twin brother's their space as they bonded with each other after being separated for so long.

"No promises Alfred, but I'll try not to … big brother."

This brought a smile of joy and relief onto Alfred's face as he let go of his younger twin and sat down in his seat beside him.

"How come you don't call me big brother more often Emil?"

"Tch, because we're now physically the same age Lukas."

"That shouldn't matter Emil."

"Mm, whatever you say Lukas."

This brought various expressions of amusement and smirks as they heard the usual banter between the two brothers. Adsila giggled, Berwald smirked as he held his beloved's hand, Mathias, Alfred gave loud chuckles and Matthew chuckled much softly as he sat up completely as best as he could in his condition.

The next hour was spent with the eight Nations eating various Scandinavian dishes as all sorts, this also included them devouring the cinnamon rolls, and also filled with laughs and sounds of merriment at the aspect of them being reunited once again. It was when everyone was finished eating and everything was cleared off before Adsila asked Matthew the question that has been plaguing her since the night before.

"Matthew, what has happened to you while we were separated? You look different my little eagle. Similar, but a little different."

Matthew knew that this going to happen at some point. "Might as well get it over with." His slightly brightened amethyst eyes locked this mother's amber-gold as he tried to put what happened into words.

"It was around the time when we had sent off the Declaration to England's king. The French settlers that had been for a few years prior to the development of the Declaration, started to get antsy. Conflicts between villages and neighbors started to happen, the natives were starting to defend themselves by keeping the outsiders out of their lands, and the polar bears started going up further north. It was a catastrophe. Around the time the Revolution started, sightings of British ships were seen near the shores of L'Anse aux Meadows and Nova Scotia. Scotland had already come to settle some of his people there once he found it. He was actually a lot more understanding and nicer than England was even if he had a temper was rough around the edges a little bit."

Matthew paused to not only gauze the reactions of his family, but to also gather his thoughts once again.

"1783 rolled around and the Royalists that were from America came into Quebec and that started a whole new set of troubles on its own. And now eight years later, they have finally made an agreement. Canada would be governed by separating the land into Upper and Lower Canadian regions. The Royalists would live in Nova Scotia and in the north, while the French settlers would stay where they are. The natives were left alone for the most part and had moved up further north into the Yukon and Northwestern territories."

He sighed as Alfred rubbed his face in exasperation. Adsila let out a shaky breath before taking a deep one to slow down her heartbeat. Berwald merely watched his youngest son with a look of pride and worry as he gently rubbed Adsila's knuckles with his thumb. The other four Nordics watched on with various looks of confusion and irritation as their feelings for the British became further sullied and negative.

"When it was all said, and done, I snuck away using a simple fishing boat to get across the ocean. I kept rowing as fast as I could for many days and nights nonstop. I was just about to pass out from exhaustion."

He sighed once again, before closing his weary eyes.

"I have been hearing a second voice in my mind ever since Columbus had come here. He kept telling me to let him take over and take control of my body. He has done this every time I had gotten sick or was in the midst of a battle of some sort. It was when I was on that fishing boat that I realized that he was trying to protect me and made sure that we would survive. So, once he told me that if me denying him kept continuing then I would have eventually gone insane and torn to the seams, I knew that his intentions were good and not evil. I merged with him, James was his name, and well this is what you can see is the result of that merging."

They all looked at him with various degrees of shock, awe, and total bewilderment.

"You sure that you're okay Mattie? I mean that you must have already gone -OW! What was that for?!"

"Alfred! Mind your tongue when speaking to your father!"

"Sorry, mama, but, that hurt a lot."

"That was supposed to hurt Alfred. Now, clean your face. You've been through a lot more than a simple slap to the head."

"Yes, sir dad."

Berwald grunted in acknowledgement to his son's response before looking at his youngest with a soft, yet calculatingly knowing expression.

"The merging is a result of your body failing on you. It had been through too much stress and your mind couldn't keep up with it either. The merging is a result of your mind and body becoming one entity. Your mind being a result of the essence of the country: the people, cultures within the country's government and society, and also the very symbolism, ideals, hopes and dreams, and personality associated with that country. Your body, however, is much simpler because it is the very land in which the country is made and established on. We have all been through the merging process. Our Viking and raiding days were the trigger of that process. However, your mother, I believe this is correct, didn't have to do that."

Everyone turned to look at Adsila in curiosity and interest of various degrees. She nodded in agreement as she explained it herself.

"We Ancients don't have to go through it like the rest of you do. However, we do go through a phase similar to it. Mine was when the more bloodthirsty tribes came into fruition in my lands. It made me more violent, bloodthirsty, and itching for a fight. However, since then I have calmed down considerably since I have met Berwald and gave birth to Alfred and Matthew."

Berwald kept holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb as he looked at her smiling and lovingly before meeting Matthew's questioning gaze.

"In other words, your mind and body is the exact human form of Canada, as mine is Sweden, and your brother's is America as well as everyone else who is a Nation in some way."

Matthew took it all in and now it all made sense to him. However, he had another question.

"How come I went through the merging and Alfred hadn't yet?"

Alfred looked at his father both in curiosity and nodded with vigor in his agreement.

"Because Alfred hasn't gone through a series of conflicts within his own people yet. You did. The French people were the first settlers to come to Canada, just as the English were with Alfred. You have had inner conflicts among the people of Canada within Canada, while Alfred's people has had their conflicts with a foreign king in which they no longer have ties to from across the sea. He hasn't gone through the merging because the people haven't fought amongst each other on America soil in an all-out war such as what has happened in Canada."

Oh, now it all made sense now. Why he has had the merging process whereas Alfred has not just yet. Matthew nodded and relaxed against the cushioned dinning chair closing his eyes as he did so. Alfred, however, took in this information and started to mentally prepare himself for what could happen as a result of the complete merge between his mind and body. It all came down to that the American concepts, culture, and beliefs have not been established, but the country itself is. Now it made much more sense to him now. So, he, too, relaxed against his own chair.

The other Nations knew that this was only the beginning of their already hectic lives with two more developing countries under their wings. However, they will all take in stride, just as they always have.


	13. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for making all of you wait two months before posting this chapter! I really am. I have no excuse other than I lost my Hetalia muse and creative juices for a while as I delved into the One Piece world instead.
> 
> Thank you so much for being so damn patient with me! I can't you how sorry and guilty I am for not updating sooner.
> 
> Also to all of the people who have read the chapters I have up here thus far, thanks so much for your views and continuation of reading this story while I was off in the world of One Piece. Also, I wanted all of the people who are reading my Doflamingo/OC story, Joker's Queen, that I am working on the next chapter for that story and for you to keep the reviews coming! I'm very much looking forward to reading and replying to as many as I can.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, around ten Microsoft Word pages in total, and is focusing more on Alfred's merging with his 2p! Allen as well as how the Civil War is effecting him both physically and mentally. Take into account of what I have wrote out in chapter 11 about the land of the country being the physical bodies of each Nation and the ideals and cultures of the people making up their mind sets. The Union meets the Confederacy and it's going to have an effect on Alfred as a result of that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this next chapter of Native America :D!

Chapter XII

Many events have happened since the day that Matthew came home from the long wars in Canada. With him coping and adapting to his new merging with his other side, it had been a trial and error process. His new body was far stronger than his original body, so he had troubles controlling his newfound strength for the most part. Being strong enough to carry a full-grown pine tree on one hand with so much nonchalance has its perks, but it also led to him trying to control how much firmness he should and should not use. Also, he had developed more of a temper as well as a slightly gruff and very blunt personality. Having less of a filter than he did before was a challenge in itself. His eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were augmented significantly. This could be contributed to James's outdoorsman outlook on life as well as the soldier-type attitude as well. Being in the wilderness and wars constantly helped him fine-tune his instinctive sixth sense as well as development a sharpness to everything and everyone around him. This led to Matthew having to be desensitized to a point that he was now able to at least tolerate going out in public around a small crowd for a short while. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, was his love for pancakes and maple syrup.

Many thing have happened in the years afterwards. The War of 1812, Presidential elections, the founding and establishment of the additional U.S. States, the Louisiana Purchase, and the Trail of Tears.

Adsila was not happy at all with President Andrew Johnson. She was so pissed off that she had torn the Oval Office to shreds in a fit of rage to display how much she was not happy with him. When she was done, she left a note that specifically stated:

'You have made me angry. This is what happens to those who have made me angry. Be blessed that the Great Spirit has had me spared your life, for this would be your body if you had been standing in this room. Have a good day, Mr. Johnson.

Sincerely,

Adsila Spirit-Wolf, Native America.'

The response to that note was not pretty whatsoever. Thousands of Cherokee were killed on the journey from the Smoky Mountains to the plains of Oklahoma. Of the 14,000 that had been forced from their homes and ancestral lands, only 4,000-5,000 survived the journey there. The grief and anger was overwhelming for Adsila. Only Berwald and her family were able to calm her down, but even the anger she felt has not completely subsided in the slightest.

The years continued to move on. Everyone was still recovering with their own troubles in their countries. That is until the Civil War was now upon the United States of America. Abraham Lincoln was elected into office as a Republican president that wanted to find ways to bring the torn country back together again. The Civil War began April 12th, 1861, and it has been going on ever since.

However, a few years before the Civil War even began, Alfred had begun to hear an extra voice in his head. It was much like what Mattie had said about his merging with James, only this voice was much like his own and was much more frantic and pushy.

"Damn it pork chop! We need to merge now! If we don't, the catastrophic shitstorm coming our way is going to tear you apart! It won't be like it was with Mattie and Jimmy! It'll be much worse with us! For the love of all that is holy, MERGE WITH ME YOU MEAT-EATING BASTARD!"

"No, Allen! I won't! I have been tougher shit than this and I'll most certainly will get through this on my own without your help!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you won't be able to do that you dipshit!? We got to get through this together otherwise you're gonna die!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore! The hero does things like this alone!"

"Alfred! ALFREEEED! You fucking dumbass!"

And with that, Alfred has been ignoring the headache-inducing voice the was Allen ever since until the bombing on Fort Sumter happened. The headache that came upon him was the most excruciating pain that he has ever endured. He yelled out in agony and collapsed to the floor clutching his head curling into a ball as soft whimpers and cries of pain escaped his mouth.

"No, no, NO! Stop this!"

Watching their son writhe and twist in his pain and suffering brought a sense of helplessness that neither Berwald or Adsila wanted to feel ever again. Coming home to seeing Alfred jerking and clawing at the floors as the war inside his mind raged on from the Union and Confederacy forces battling against each other. It was almost horrifying to watch.

Adsila placed a damp cloth onto her eldest son's brow while she sang the lullaby that she would sing to her children to give them peace as they slept. It seemed to help Alfred as his labored breathing evened out a little bit and his whimpers were a bit further in between. Mattie watched and wondered why his merging wasn't as harsh and painful as Alfred's is now. However, he didn't have a big of a brutal Civil War as the one going in America at the time.

"What's going on ata? My merging was nowhere as bad as his was."

"It's because the people are fighting with anger and unresolved tensions due to the failed talks on solving the issue with slavery. Thus, it created the Union and Confederacy in the northern and southern states. It's tearing his mental state apart and if he wasn't so bull-headed than it's only going to get worse."

This is concerning to say the least. And it was even after months of Alfred being bedridden for the majority of those months, he has yet to merge with Allen and it was driving everyone nuts. Alfred being as stubborn and self-reliant as he was, didn't have the nerve to swallow his pride just yet to go through with it. Then the Battle of Gettysburg happened.

Alfred woke up in cold sweats and shaking all over before violent seizures of pain racked his body. He tried crying out for help. For his parents, for Mattie, anyone, but his voice wouldn't work the way that it should have been doing. Tears fell from his eyes as a new pain ripped through him. Will all of his bull-headedness he unintentionally drove his family away that they wouldn't worry about him. So, they wouldn't have to suffer as they watched him go through this painful process. Now he regretted every single action that took place as it all led to this. Two years was not very long in the eyes of the Nations; however, when one was as sick as he is at the moment it felt much longer than it should have been.

With sheer willpower and desperation, he finally got the energy to ram his fist against the wooden walls of the house in Morse code. "Help! I need help!" He repeated this over and over again until he heard footsteps coming from down the hall near Mattie's room. He never felt so much relief and joy as he kept ramming his knuckles against the wood with newly found vigor even as he kept getting seizures and started coughing from lack of breath going into his lungs.

When Matthew saw the predicament his older twin was in, he immediately took the bloody hand into his own hands and started to clean him up the best way that he could.

"It's alright Alfred. It's going to be alright. Just try to ride it out. You have to Merge with Allen now before it gets any worse."

"T-th-the b-batt-tle j-just s-star-started t-ten mi-minutes a-ago."

With the stuttering of his words and how barely audible his voice was it was very, very hard to understand what he was trying to tell Mattie. However, the Canadian Nation got it completely with his newly enhanced senses. The widening of his eyes and jaw dropping look on his face couldn't completely convey much shock he was feeling at the moment. Even the battle at Antietam was not this bad. This has got to be very bad if it's effecting Alfred this much. Their parents weren't with them now is because they were up all-night caring for Alfred and watching over him in his sleep. Tonight was his turn while they rested.

Violent seizures and convulsions raged Alfred's body as the battle got more intense and more casualties among the people and soldiers happened. The ground was being torn apart as bombs, heavy artillery, and machine guns were being fired continuously and it was tearing Alfred apart on the inside as a result of the ideals colliding with each other and as the ground kept being torn apart and up rooted. Allen's voice rang out through all of it once again as another seizure tore through him again.

"You're getting worse porkchop! I fucking told you this was going to happen! Merge with me you idiot!"

"Fine Allen. You win. I'll merge with you. I'm too weak to argue with you anymore."

"FINALLY! WOOHOO!"

With that being said, Matthew watched as his brother's back arched and a groan escaped his mouth as his bright blonde hair became more of an old gold, or wheat blonde, his light tanned skin became a little darker and any baby fat that he still had instantly went away as a leaner physique appeared. 'So, this is what happens when we merge with our 2ps.' Matthew was waiting on Alfred to open his eyes so he could see if they had stayed the same or not. It took about ten minutes before Alfred had the strength to open his eyes. They were no longer the bright crystalline ocean blue eyes. They were now a bright cerulean blue, a darker shade of blue than before they weren't as crystallized either. It was very big change after seeing them as they were for eight and a half centuries.

"M-Mattie. A-are y-you s-sti-still there?"

"Mhm, I'm still here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I still went through a pile of pig shit and swamp and came out with leeches all over me."

"… A simple 'I feel like shit' would have been fine too Alfred."

"I didn't feel like saying it like that either."

A shake of Matthew's head as they gave their own chuckles before Alfred coughed a couple of times. Aflred groaned as he took in a few deep breaths.

"I want this to end. I want this Godforsaken Civil War to end. I don't wish this on anybody ever."

"I know Alfred. I know. Do you want me to get mom and dad?"

"Are they still sleeping?"

"I think so, but I doubt either one of them is actually sleeping though."

A sigh escaped the older male's nose as he went over the pros and cons in his head before nodding.

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a minute."

A nod was what he was given from Alfred before Matthew made his way to his parent's room a few doors down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Ata? Fader? Alfred's done with his merging."

That was all it took for both of them to get out of the bed and for Adsila to open the door looking at her youngest son in relief and unabashed hope.

"Is it really done? Is Alfred okay?"

"Yes, ata. He's okay and is now resting. He asked for both of you."

Berwlad let out a sigh of relief as a wide smile appeared on his alskling's face. They followed Matthew to Alfred's room in nothing but their pajamas and night-ties, or robes, in an eager fashion. Both parents noticed the changes almost instantly, even the subtler ones, as they walked into the room going to their son's side. A smile appeared on Alfred's face as he gently took each of their stronger hands into his own and let out a sigh of relief as tears welled up and fell down his newly tanned cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry for everything."

"Shh, hush now. You just rest and get better."

"Listen to your mother min lilla soluppgång. The whole family will be here tomorrow when you wake up from you're sleep."

More tears fell from his eyes as he heard that familiar endearment from his father's soft, rumbling voice that reminded him of a gentle thunderstorm. 'My little sunrise' that's what he calls him while he calls Matthew his 'little sunset'. It was such a relief to hear it even after all of the pain and sickness he has gone through for the past two years. His mother sang a soft Lakota, or Sioux, Indian lullaby that he enjoyed hearing so much. Her deep and warm voice lulled him into the most peacefully deep sleep that he has ever had since the bombing of Fort Sumter of April two years ago.

When Alfred had woken up, the smells of a Scandinavian breakfast reached his nose just before his father came in the room. A small, barely noticeable, smile appeared on his otherwise stoic features as he came over and helped his eldest son sit up and get to his feet. Slowly, but surely, Alfred was now on his own two feet after some swaying and slight stumbling. When he saw the questioning look in his father's eyes, he nodded.

"I'm good now. A little weak, but I'm good."

"Mm, if you say so."

A snort of amusement came out softly as they made their way down the stairs to the first level with Alfred clutching the railing tightly, but not too tightly since he didn't know the extent of his newfound strength just yet. Berwald kept sneaking glances over at Alfred for the slightest of movements indicating that he might faint or topple over. Again.

Adsila smiled as she saw her son and fiancé walked down the last step and then got the attention of the four Nordic Brothers who took in Alfred's new appearance.

"Well, you most certainly don't like that much different besides the new muscles and darker tanned complexion."

"Hehe, thanks Uncle Tino. I certainly feel different that's for sure."

"That's good! Well, depends on whether or not you feel nauseas and such."

"Wait, what do you mean by that Uncle Mathias?"

"If you feel sick it means that the merging was against your will."

"Oh, no I don't feel sick."

"Good, because if you puke I'm making the Dane clean it up."

"OI! That's not funny Lukas."

"Hn."

This got a chuckle out of everyone besides Mathias who just groaned loudly before he joined in the amusement with his own. Breakfast was then served among all eight of them and each one had various expressions of amusement, joy, and happiness on their faces. It was a sight to see. Berwald and Adsila watched a parent's expression of love and relief as Alfred was surely becoming his normal self as well as his monstrous appetite.

"Well it seems that infamous appetite is coming back."

"Mm, it would seem so. Hmph, I'm glad that he's alright now."

"I am as well Berwald. I just hope that he regain his strength back."

"If it's anything like Matthew's then it most certainly will return."

"I supposed your right."

"Of course I am."

A giggle escaped her mouth as she got the subtle playfully cocky tones in his voice and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he returned with one on her forehead. This was most certainly a great morning.

The events that followed the end of the Civil War were minor compared to it: the Spanish-American War, the Wound-Knee Massacre, and then World War I. The Roaring 1920's came into play, followed shortly after the Great Depression. The ups and downs of the Native Indians moving onto reservations far away from their ancestral homes, the struggles of making a living on these small areas of land, the culture shock of integrating into the White Man's world and society, and the loss of food for some tribes tore at Adsila's very being. She fought tooth and nail against every president after Abraham Lincoln to leave her people alone and let them live as they have for the hundreds of generations they have been on these lands. It was a catastrophe. The fight continued into the 20th century and it's still going on. Even as the beginnings of the 2nd World War rolled around into the late 1930's.


	14. DISCONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ THIS!!

Hey guys! I apologize for not posting anything so soon for this story. 

I wanted to tell all of you that this story has been given to a dear friend of mine who has far more experience writing Hetalia fan fictions than I do and she will be the one to rewrite and continue this story because of several reasons:

*This story was originally posted on FanFiction.net. I had to take it down due to having several guest readers leaving comments that brutally attacked and criticized this story due to it not sticking to the Head-Canons that have circling around on the internet since the creation of the Hetalia franchise. It was devastating to myself as a writer as well as my self esteem in my skills to write a Historical Fiction story that includes real historical events that happened in America, Canada, the Caribbean, Central America, and also in Europe. It took me very long nights complying every bit of research that I could get my hands on while writing 8-18 page long chapters almost DAILY for two weeks straight.

*I have no motivational drive to continue this story. For all that is in me, I can't bring myself to continue a story that received negative feedback despite the amount of time and effort I put into it. I know that it's cowardly and weak of me to say it, but it's the most brutal truth that I can give you. 

*My friend, AnaJo Skylark, has been a great supporter of "Native America" when I mentioned it to her the first time around back in July because I had previously wrote out two rough drafts for it TWO YEARS AGO and because of my own Cherokee Indian heritage and for my love of Scandinavian and VIking history. She helped me with the planning and also the character development while also writing stories to build on her Hetalia Capital Series and side stories as well. In total, she has around 15 of them all together. Eight of which are for the Series and for the Allied Forces and Axis Powers, and the other seven are for Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Scotland, Austria, Canada, and one for the Cities who are each Countries children called "From Caterpillars to Butterflies".

Because of these reasons, I will no longer be writing out "Native America" and will no longer hold claim to it other than having previous ownership of the longest story I have ever written out. 

Thank you all again for your continued support and I sure hope that you keep it up with the other stories I have posted up here as well :D.


End file.
